The Presidents Daughter
by opa93
Summary: The Pope family is now in the White House; follow them on this journey through Olivia's eyes. *I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I do not own scandal**

* * *

It was **November 2016**, the night of the election and Eli Rowan pope, the democrat was leading the poles in the presidential election against Fitzgerald "Big Gerry" Grant II, the republican. Everyone on both sides of the election was beyond nervous. Eli, his wife, Maya, and their two children, 17 year old Olivia and 14 year old Jason were all watching as the numbers kept rolling in, this election was very important because if Eli were to win he would be the second consecutive African American male to become the president of the United States. Meanwhile the Grant family knew that if Big Gerry did not win all hell would break lose, his son, Fitzgerald III, kept praying to God that his dad would win so that he would stop pressuring him to become president in the future if he actually won the election himself. The last few numbers came in and CNN announced that they had finally had a winner…

Big Gerry was sweating bullets while Eli on the other hand was keeping his composure trying to hide his nervousness; he wanted to keep everything calm because he felt like everything happened for a reason.

As soon as the last number came in the spokesperson announced Eli Rowan Pope the next President of the United States of America. As soon as his named flashed across the bottom of the screen Eli immediately picked up his wife and swung her around, while the rest of his family ran over to him including his campaign manager and now, Chief of staff, Cyrus Beene. Everything was happening so fast Olivia and her younger brother Jason immediately ran over to their father to give him the world's biggest hug, they were so happy for their father. Watching him go from being the governor of New York to now, the PRESIDENT of the best country in the world?! Words could not express the joy they had, yet deep down they were both a little nervous about moving to D.C. and having all eyes on their family 24/7, but like their father always said to them "There's nothing we Popes can't do!"

Things were very quiet over on the republican end, the only thing you could hear footsteps as Big Gerry made his way over to the door to walk out. His wife, Elizabeth "Liz" tried to stop him to try and comfort him but all he did was shove her off of him, Fitz hated seeing how his father treated his mother sometimes, all she ever tried to do was please him and he was too stupid and arrogant to see it. Fitz was upset his father lost for his own reasons, but he knew that Eli was the better candidate to lead the country right now. An hour later it was time for Big Gerry to give his thank you speech and since he was obviously extremely pissed off it was quick and straight to the point, he mentioned how he wanted to wish Eli Pope a successful term, and how he looked forward to working with him in the near future since he would go back to his job as governor of Maryland, which Fitz knew was a load of crap.

After Gerry finished his speech the Grants left to head back to Maryland, Fitz knew they would get an earful on the flight home; he wasn't looking forward to this at all.

Eli's speech moved the crowd and the people all over the country that were tuned in to watch this monumental moment. Maya, Olivia and Jason were all backstage having a brief chat before Eli motioned for them to come on stage. Jason was starting to shake because of his stage freight, Maya gave him a hug and told him how everything would be okay and to just smile and wave and pretend like they're the only ones in the room, Olivia laughed out loud at how ridiculous that sounded knowing damn well her brother would immediately see the thousands of people out there, her mother gave her the "Mother stare down" "Care to share with the class Liv?" Maya whispered.

Olivia coughed over her laughter; "Uhm, no mom just laughing at a joke Harrison told me on the phone earlier" Olivia lied. Sooner than later they were being called onto the stage and Maya grabbed both of their hands, one on each side of her, and walked out proudly to her husband. Olivia took in the moment, the flashes from the camera, her dad's big smile, and the people chanting "Pope! Pope! Pope!" this was definitely a moment she would never forget.

* * *

**January **

The inauguration had been extremely successful, Eli gave a tip-top speech, and now the Pope's were settled into the white house.

Olivia was unpacking the last of her things when she heard a knock at the door

"Come in" she said not looking to see who it was

Her father walked through the door and sat at her desk

"Take a break from packing and let's have a quick chat"

Olivia stopped what she was doing, smiled and went to take a seat on her bed.

"I just wanted to see how you're adjusting to living in this big white house, I know it's a little different from the governors mansion back at home, well, our old home." Her father said.

"A little?" Olivia accidentally said out loud and her father giggled.

"Well, sweetheart it's gonna take some time to get used to but I think we are really going to love it here, and remember, just because I am president does not mean that I don't have time for you or your brother. I will stop whatever I am doing to be there for you guys, okay?" Her father looked at her with sincerity in his eyes.

"Yes, daddy, I know.. I'm actually grateful that we get to live here and that you get to be president because you've worked so unbelievably hard to get here it's just that it's the middle of my senior year and I'm going to be the "new kid", and I miss Harrison, and my friends back home so much.

Harrison and Olivia had been dating for about 2 years now; they decided to try the whole long distance relationship thing since D.C. wasn't that far from New York.

Eli stood up and moved the chair he was sitting on closer to Olivia, "I know sweetheart, and I am truly sorry that all of this has affected your relationship and friendships, but you get to go to Lincoln Prep for the remainder of the year and just so you know, Cyrus' niece Abby and Fitzgerald Grant III both go to school there, and you'll of course have a secret service agent with you at all times, but I'll make sure he gives you a little bit of space, and I'll even let Harrison come up in a few weeks to visit, ok?

Olivia wondered why Fitzgerald went to school in D.C. when he lived in Maryland but remembered how exclusive this school was and how close Maryland actually was, she was quickly taken out of her thoughts when she heard her father mention Harrison.

"Wait, really? Seriously dad? Oh my goodness you're the best! I'm so stoked, and I guess this won't be too bad, but I'm gonna get back to unpacking since I have to wake up at the as.. I mean, butt crack of dawn tomorrow for school" Olivia huffed; she definitely was not a morning person.

Eli looked at her like she had two heads "Excuse me? "He exclaimed, "Ass crack? What have your mother and I told you about saying things like that, what if you accidentally said something like that when a reporter was around? You've got to watch that type of talk Liv." Her father continued his rant as he walked to the door to let himself out.

Olivia rolled her eyes when he turned his back, "Okay dad, but you have to admit it's a little funny"

Eli shook his head, "Uh, no it's not. But get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow, I love you and remember what I always tell you… There's nothing.."

"..We Pope's can't do! Olivia interjected, "yes, I know daddy and I love you, too, goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart" Eli shut the door and looked down trying not to laugh at his daughter's choice of words, though, he had to admit it was a little funny, but he would never let her know that.

* * *

Liv got into bed and immediately called Harrison to tell him the good news.

After the third ring he answered:

"_Hey beautiful" Harrison said half awake_

"_Hello handsome, did I wake you? I miss you so much!"_

_Harrison sighed, "Babe I miss you, too and ya but it's ok…I'm actually surprised you got a chance to call with all of the unpacking and craziness going on down there"_

"_Yeah me too, but I have some news!" Liv turned on her back to get more comfortable._

_Harrison began to get a little worried "Uhm, what's going on Liv?"_

"_Take a guess babe!" Liv giggled on the other end_

"_You're moving back to NYC?" Harrison asked hopeful, knowing it couldn't be true but it was worth a shot._

_Liv laughed, wanting to hide the hurt because she did miss NY "ugh babe I wish, BUT daddy said you could come visit in a few weeks, that's if you want to, of course. "_

"_Seriously?! Hell yeah I wanna come see you, just let me know the exact dates and I'm there!" Harrison exclaimed excitedly. _

_Olivia smiled so big "Yay! I'm so excited, I can't wait to show you around the white house and stuff, it's gonna be so much fun, I'll talk with dad have him talk to your parents about the details and stuff"_

"_Ha, okay babe well thanks for the great news, I'm too stoked to see you, but I've gotta go back to sleep, dad and I are gonna do our morning run and then I've got basketball practice, and you have your first day at Lincoln prep so you should definitely be heading to bed!" Harrison said as he reached for his iPhone charger._

"_Okay baby, well enjoy your run and tell your dad I said hello, I'll text you throughout the day to let you know how things are going, I love you, goodnight."_

"_I love you, too, goodnight and sweet dreams" _

The line went dead and Olivia dozed off within a few minutes.

* * *

**Leave me a review if you think I should continue! Thanks for reading!**

**xx**


	2. Lincoln Prep

**Wow, thanks for the reviews, I'm shocked at the number of people actually reading this so far. Also, I'm a college student so I don't have an exact schedule for updates. This chapter is a little longer than the first. Enjoy! :)**

**I do not own scandal.**

* * *

"I just wanna holdddddd on! I just wanna holdddddd on!"

Olivia's phone alarm went off with Nervo's "hold on" blaring through the speakers, they were her favorite house music duo; she hoped to go to one of their concerts one day.

She immediately groaned staring at her phone reading "5:00am".

"Maybe I'll just hit snooze one time, five more minutes won't hurt, Ugh, no dad will kill me if I'm late getting downstairs, ugh; time to get up, "CARPE DIEM!" Olivia thought to herself.

Olivia jumped out of bed, placed her phone on her iHome dock and went to take a nice hot shower to wake her up.

45 minutes later Olivia was on her way downstairs when he brother Jason, tripped her from behind, "UGH Jason what the hell!" Olivia shoved him into the wall, "it is too early for this crap dude!"

"Bahahaha, you should've seen your face Liv and ooooooh I'm telling mom and dad you cursed!" Jason stared at her with an evil grin; he went to run off when Olivia grabbed his blazer collar.

Listen worm, it's our first day of school and you're already annoying me, and if you keep this up I'm going to tell dad that you have those magazines under your bed" Olivia grinned

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Jason whispered, "Oh but I would, so keep your trap shut and I'll do the same, deal?"

"Deal, ugh I hate you." Jason scoffed

"Ha, no you don't, now let's go eat, worm." Olivia laughed

"Fine, big head!" Jason yelled back.

Olivia and Jason were walking towards the hallway near the dining area when they overheard their parents discussing their agendas for the day.

"Honey, I've got that meeting with Cyrus at 11 to discuss foreign policy, and then another meeting at 12:30 so maybe we can have a late lunch, no promises though." Eli said talking to Maya as he was stirring his morning coffee.

"Okay sweetie, just let Sara know so she can pencil you in my schedule, too." Maya said winking at him

"Pencil me in? Haha, what are you the president now?" Eli said cracking up at his wife's antics so early in the morning

Just when Maya was about to reply the Kids walked in, Jason looking cheerful and hyper, while Olivia looked like she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Good morning guys" Maya and Eli said in unison

"Good morning mom and dad! What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Jason asked

"Ugh, I will never understand how you all can eat a big breakfast so early in the morning, I swear I'm adopted." Olivia said only half joking

Eli laughed, "Nope, you are just as much of a Pope as any of us, now come on, turn that frown upside down, the chef has prepared pancakes, French toast, fruit, yogurt, and other items for you guys."

"Yeah Liv, show a little appreciation, people work hard around here" Jason teased

"Shut up worm, you're just kissing up to them so they'll let you try out for sports this season" Liv quickly spat back at her brother

"That's enough, let's enjoy our breakfast so we can all get a move on with our day, you guys have about 20 minutes to eat then you need to head to the front to meet your agents, they'll have the SUV waiting to take you guys to school." Maya said growing a little impatient with her children's behavior so early in the morning, though you would think she'd be used to their petty arguments by now.

"Sorry mom" Olivia and Jason both said and immediately went on to eat before it was time to leave for school.

"Ahhhh that was delicious" Jason said rubbing his belly

"Let's go, I'm not trying to be late, I cannot afford to get in trouble because then dad will cancel Harrison's trip down here" Olivia said grabbing her backpack off of the back of her chair.

Dude, Harry's coming down to D.C.? When? No one tells me anything!" Jason exclaimed. He really loved hanging with Harrison, he was like the big brother he never had, and they both shared a love for basketball.

"In a few weeks, now, come on!" Olivia grabbed Jason's shoulder rushing him down the hall.

Okay, okay, no need to get your thong stuck up your butt, hahaha get it?!" Jason laughed to himself

"Gosh, you're such a weirdo sometimes" Olivia said as they walked to the front to get in the car.

* * *

Olivia and Jason pulled up to school in an all black SUV with just with 15 minutes to spare before the bell rang. Their agents opened the door for them and began to walk a few feet behind them until it was time for Jason to go to his side of the school.

"Okay Jason I won't see you anytime throughout the day since we have different lunches and stuff so have a good first day, and let me know if anyone messes with you!" Olivia said actually worried about her not so little brother

"Wow Liv I'm not 9 anymore, but thanks, sis, see ya later." Jason said waving goodbye and walking to the freshman building with his Secret service agent right next to him.

Olivia took off towards her class, she found her first class rather quickly, the class was packed, and everyone immediately stopped talking when they saw her come through the door with a big man standing next to her.

"Pssstttt that's Olivia Pope! She's one of the first kids! Oh my god, we totally have to become friends with her" Mellie Roberts said to her group of friends

Olivia laughed to herself because little did that girl know her whisper was anything but subtle.

"Class, we have a new student, most of you should know her or her father, Eli Pope, the President of the United States, let's all welcome her to our class with open arms." Mr. Williamson exclaimed cheerfully.

"Olivia you and your agent, can sit next to Abigail in the two middle desks right there" Mr. Williamson pointed

"Okay, sir" Olivia walked past the kids as they whispered to get to her seat, this was definitely going to be much more different than when she was "The governors daughter".

"Hi, I'm Abigail Whelan, but you can call me Abby" Abby reached her hand out to Liv as the teacher began to take attendance.

Hi, I'm Olivia Pope, but you can call me Liv if you want… waitttttt a minute, are you Cyrus' niece?" Olivia asked forgetting that her father mentioned this to her the night before

"Yes, I was gonna mention that when I told you my name but I didn't want you to think I was just trying to kiss ass" Abby said giggling

"Oops, excuse my language; it just comes out on its own sometimes, sorry." Abby said covering her mouth  
"Girl, please just because I'm the president's daughter doesn't mean I'm not a normal teen, I'd actually prefer if you acted like yourself rather than trying to refrain from saying things just because of who I am" Olivia laughed

"Alright class let's turn to chapter 1 in your calculus book" Mr. Williamson walked to the board to write out the first problem.

Before Olivia knew it, it was time for lunch; all of her classes were off to a good start, she was just happy to finally get a break so she could text Harrison.

Olivia and Abby entered the Cafeteria with her agent walking just a few feet behind them, all eyes were on them, Abby felt bad for Olivia and started giving people looks and saying stuff out loud like "blink, bitch, she's a normal person just like us". Olivia giggled at Abby's choice of words; she knew they would be good friends.

Olivia knew how to play the part of acting like she was comfortable with everyone staring at her; after all she did go through this a little bit when she was the governor's kid back in NY. Deep down she was a little nervous, but none of that mattered right now, she just wanted to get some food so she could sit down.

Just as Olivia was heading into the line she bumped into a tall guy with nice dark brown hair, she immediately knew who he was when he turned to face her. "Fitzgerald Grant?" She asked.

"Olivia Pope? Did you just transfer here? Abby why didn't you tell me she went here? And please, call me Fitz, Fitzgerald is father." Fitz said while going in for a handshake

Abby interjected "Uhm dude I just found out she went here when she came into my calculus class earlier this morning."

Olivia laughed at the both of them while reaching to shake Fitz's hand "Oops, sorry Fitz, but yeah, Lincoln Prep is supposed to be the best and you know how my dad is. How long have you gone here?"

"My dad started shipping me up here every week ever since I was 10, it's a pretty great school, I'm on the basketball team, and I'm an active member of student government, you know how my dad is, if I play basketball I've also gotta do something that he likes since he thinks my life is his, too." Fitz joked, although deep down he knew it was the sad truth

"Basketball? That's awesome; my boy friend is the Captain back at my Old school, Spencer Prep in NYC." Olivia became rather intrigued

"Woah, hold up, your boy friend is Harrison Wright? Everyone in the high school basketball world knows of him, he's a pretty great player." Fitz asked rather shocked

"Haha, yes, and yeah he really is, he trains a lot so I guess all of that hard work pays off if a lot of people know of his skills." Olivia said very proudly

Yup and oh shit I'm so rude, Olivia, these are my best friend's Huck and Andrew. Fitz pointed to the two guys standing to his left.

"Oh, hey, very nice to meet you both" Olivia reached to shake their hands

"Nice to meet you too, you're even more beautiful in person than you are on tv, let us know if anyone tries to fuck with you, any friend of Fitz is a friend of ours." Huck said as he shook her hand

"Yeah, what he said, and nice to meet you, but I've gotta go, my girl friend Mellie is waiting for me, see ya around!" Andrew said rather quickly then excused himself from the conversation

Yeah Liv, I'm gonna go save us a spot in line; just come over when you're done. Fitz, I'll see you at the next Student government meeting, later!" Abby said as she walked away

"Okay!" Fitz and Olivia coincidentally said at the same time

Olivia laughed and immediately went back to her conversation with Huck.

"Well thank you for the compliment, and thanks but I think I can handle myself. But I should get going, I've gotta eat something before the bell rings for my next class" Olivia said taking a step to get back in line

"No problem, Olivia, bye!" Huck said as he went back to their lunch table

"I'll see you around" Fitz said before leaving to go join his friends

Lunch went by rather quickly seeing as though they all talked for majority of the time.

* * *

Liv pulled out her schedule to see what class she had next, "Ugh, Biology II, I hate science" Olivia said under her breath, or so she thought when Abby replied "Same here, but we have the same teacher just at different times, he's pretty good, I think you'll actually enjoy the class, but I'm gonna head to my next class, I'll see you later?"

"Alright, hopefully it's not too bad, and yeah definitely, just text or call me, bye!"

"Bye!" Abby said as she went walking in the opposite direction.

Olivia got to class just as everyone was walking in to take their seats; she immediately went to introduce herself to the teacher since she was new. "Uhm, Hi my name is…."

"Olivia Pope, it's nice to meet you young lady" Mr. Doyle said reaching to shake Olivia's hand "You can take a seat next to Mr. Grant right over yonder" He pointed towards the lab counters in the back of the classroom

"Fitz? "Olivia said rather excitedly, she was happy she would know someone in this class

"Are you stalking me? Hahaha" Fitz joked

"You wish!" Olivia nudged his shoulder

"Alright class, I've put the directions on the table for you and your partner, you've got 35 minutes and then we'll all come together to discuss the results, okay? Go!"

Olivia survived her first day; she even ended up enjoying bio. Olivia had to make a mental note to tell Abby how right she was about Mr. Doyle, he was a pretty good teacher, he knew how to explain science in a way that would make you laugh, but that was mainly because of his southern dialect.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter; we got to see Fitz and Liv have their first real conversation, and they even have a class together. Abby is always sassy and funny, and you know I had to throw Hollis' crazy self in the story somewhere. Any "Mew" shippers out there? I made sure to make Andrew and Mellie a thing for you guys ;) Oh, and as I mentioned in the story the song at the beginning of this chapter is called "Hold On" by Nervo, if you're into house music I suggest you give it a listen on YouTube, it's really good :) Leave a review with comments about this chapter and/or suggestions for the next chapter or comments!**

**xx**


	3. The Talk

**Hey guys, this chapter was supposed to be included in chapter 2 but then it would've been too freaking long soooo you guys get another update! Woohoo! LOL. Enjoy :)**

**I do not own scandal**

* * *

Liv had invited Abby to come by the white house to hang out and she figured she could see her uncle while she was there, too.

As soon as they walked through the door Maya was walking towards them "Good afternoon, guys, and hello Abigail, nice to finally meet you, your uncle Cy has told us nothing but great things about you!"

"Hey mom!" Olivia and Jason both said as they went to hug their mother

"It is nice to finally meet you too, Mrs. Pope and you can call me Abby if you want" Abby said with the biggest smile, she was a little nervous, after all this was the first lady

"Noted, Abby it is! So, Liv and Jase how was your first day?" Maya asked as she led them all to the kitchen, she knew they were probably hungry.

"My day was great mom! I met some cool people, a girl gave me her number, and I even got to meet the basketball coach!" Jason said as he placed his book bag on the counter and took a seat on one of the stools.

"Oh really? That's great son, and you know you've gotta talk to your father about that basketball stuff. And I've told you about these girls, be mindful of your actions." Maya said giving him a look

"Mom, I know.. I'm not a baby I'm 14 now, I'm a man!" Jason said as the chef brought him a plate with cheese, crackers, and fruit.

"Bahahaha yeah right, you don't even pay your own bills, boy, bye!" Liv and Abby both busted out laughing

Maya laughed at Liv's response "Alright alright that's enough you two, how was your day Liv?"

"My day was actually pretty good, too. I really like my Bio teacher Mr. Doyle, he's hilarious. By the way, did you know that Fitzgerald Grant III, well, Fitz went to LP?" Olivia asked wondering if her mother didn't know or just forgot to mention it to her

"Oh, yeah, your father mentioned it to me a while ago; it must have slipped my mind. Was he nice to you? And since when do you like science?" Maya asked with a skeptical look in her eye

"Yeah, Fitz was super chill, he's very active at school with being the involved with SGA and he's on the basketball team, and Mom, I still don't care for science, the teacher just makes it tolerable. " Olivia said as she reached for a bag of sweet potato chips

"Oh that's nice, and I'm glad that the both of you are off to a great start at LP." Maya said as she began to leave the kitchen "You guys finish your snacks, Liv why don't you give Abby a tour, and Jason, you get started on your homework, no ps4 or basketball until you finish, and I mean it." With that being said, she left, and Jason soon left too, so he could start his homework so his dad wouldn't grill him about it later.

* * *

Liv and Abby discussed their relationships; Abby began telling Olivia about her boy friend David. "That's really great that you and your boy friend are doing the long distance thing; you guys must really love each other. David goes to George Washington University; we started dating last year when he was a senior at LP." Olivia's eyes got big when she mentioned the word University "Oooooooh you've got yourself a college man? You go Abbs!" Olivia winked making Abby crack up

Liv's phone started ringing

"_I LOVE MEEE, I LOVE ME ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF USSS, THAT'S WHY YOU TRUST MEEEE_" that song came out in 2013 but she never grew tired of it.

"My bad, I've got a text, just let me reply really quick." Liv looked down realizing it was Harrison, a huge smile crept on her face

"Oh, it's fine, I should probably call David back anyway, he's been blowing up my phone for the past 5 minutes, I'll be right back" Abby said excusing herself to make the phone call

"Ha, okay" Liv said as she went to type in her pass code so she could read Harrisons text:

_**HW: Babe, is everything okay? U said u were gonna text me…**_

_**OP: Yeah baby, my 1st day went great, and I know, I was supposed to text u during lunch but I got sidetracked when I accidentally bumped into Governor Grant's son. **_

_**HW: Fitz Grant III? Ah, I've heard of him, he better have been nice to you or I'll kick his ass -_- & ok, I just got a little worried since I hadn't heard from u.**_

_**OP: Har, calm down I'm fine, and he was really cool and we only talked for a little bit. I actually had a really good day. How'd ur day go? How was ur run/b-ball practice?**_

_**HW: Ok, just making sure no one's messing with my baby.. hella dudes wish they could be with u so I've gotta protect what's mine. But my day was busy, dad and I ran on the nature trails & then instead of having practice at school I invited every1 over to shoot some hoops at our home court. Oh & dads also got me working with a trainer to get ready for college ball nxt yr… so much is going on. Imy.. especially those sexy lips of yours..**_

_**OP: WOW, you did have a busy day, and that's awesome that your dad got you a trainer so you'll be even better when scouts come to your games. & imy2 & lol babe, staahhhpppp! ;)**_

_**HW: haha, what?! It's the truth ;) btw, ur dad called earlier 2day & he told my parents that I can come down on Feb. 2 which is in like 2.5 weeks, I can't wait baby. And maybe we can finally do that thing we said we would do next time we were alone.. I think it's time Liv…**_

_**OP: Yay I can't wait to see you! & babe idk, I want to, I'm just a little nervous, I mean it's a new experience for me, & you've already done it before…**_

_**HW: Liv, we've been together for a while now, & that other girl didn't mean anything compared to the way I feel about u… u've just gotta trust me.. ok?**_

_**OP: We'll talk about it when you come down, this isn't something we should discuss via txt babe, but Cyrus' niece Abby came home w/ me, & I'm being extremely rude so I'll either text you after dinner or before I go to bed, ok?**_

_**HW: Alright, I love u, bye. **_

_**OP: I love u too, bye.**_

Just as Liv was placing her phone on the counter Abby walked back in the kitchen, her timing was perfect.

"I'm so sorry Abby that was very rude of me; I just hadn't talked to Harrison all day and…." Liv said before she was interrupted

"Liv, it's fine, I totally understand, but are you okay? You seem a little down" Abby asked, a little worried about her new friend

"No, I'm fine, it's just that he's coming to visit in a few weeks, and he wants to…." Liv was a little hesitant to finished her sentence since she and Abby had just become friends

"…have sex?" Abby finished the sentence for her

Uh, yeah.. but, I've never.. and he has.. and.." Liv said biting her nail, which had become a horrible habit she had formed whenever she got nervous

"Well if it makes you feel better, when David and I had sex for the first time I was a virgin and he wasn't, I mean, it's kind of a good thing when the guy has more experience because then they actually know what they're doing and you both aren't looking like complete idiots not knowing which hole to put things in and what goes where!" Abby joked trying to lighten up the mood making them both bust out laughing "but I get where you're coming from because you don't like the idea of someone else having been with him before" Olivia looked at Abby nodding her head yes

"That's his past and you can't hold onto that and when the time is right it'll happen, just don't let him pressure you into anything you're not ready for because once it's gone you can't get it back" Abby warned

"Alright, thanks, you've been extremely helpful, it's nice to have someone to talk about these things with, I can't talk to my little bro, and I sure as hell am not gonna tell my mom "hey I think I want to fuck my boy friend, help?" Olivia joked, although she was being very serious

"Haha, yeah I get you, and I'm here if you ever wanna talk, Liv." Abby said giving her a high five

"Thanks now let me give you a tour of this big ass house! I'm sure we'll run into your uncle sometime soon, he's always running up and down the hallway like a chicken with no head" Olivia teased while grabbing her water bottle leading Abby out of the kitchen

"hahahaha that's uncle Cy for ya, and ok let's go!" Abby said following Liv's lead

* * *

**Alright, hopefully you guys liked this chapter. I know there's no Fitz in this chapter but I needed to give more insight to Harrison and Liv's relationship. Should she take the next step with him? Leave me a review telling me your opinion! I'd love to know what you guys think. I might update tomorrow… it's scandal Thursday so who knows. **

**Oh and btw, the song for Liv's ringtone is "From Time" by Drake ft. Jhene Aiko **

**xx**


	4. Taken for GRANTed

**HAPPY SCANDAL THURSDAY! :) I decided to update so you could have some form of entertainment prior to the show.**

** PopeAssociates- You're gonna have to keep reading to find out ;) lol but the next chapter will hopefully answer your question!**

** Oceans00711girl- I mentioned in Ch. 1 that Harrison and Olivia have been dating for about 2 years now. Hope this helped!**

**And thanks to the other individuals that left reviews! Enjoy!**

**I do not own scandal**

* * *

Fitz had just gotten back from D.C. and pulled up to the governor's mansion gate, "Hey George, it's Fitz, can you let me through?" "Yes sir, I'm buzzing you in right now" Fitz pressed down on the gas pedal and took off towards the drive way. Just as he was parking his BMW, he saw security coming through the gate in an all black Escalade with his mom in the backseat. Fitz's parents didn't find it necessary for Fitz to have a security guard with him 24/7 because Lincoln Prep had tons of security everywhere throughout the campus due to the fact that numerous high profile students went there.

One of the security guards opened Liz's door and Fitz walked over to greet her

"Hey mom, where are you coming from?"

"Hey Fitzy! I went to whole foods to get some things for the house" Liz said while reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek

Fitz hated that nickname but he would never tell his mom that, he didn't want to break her heart. "Oh, okay, but mom you know that you could've just sent someone to get that stuff for you"

"Yes, I know, but why send someone when I can go myself? I already stay home most of the day; let me get out of the house every now and then son!"

"Alright, alright I hear ya!" That was one of the many things Fitz loved about his mother, she was extremely down to earth and made sure Fitz was the same way, even if they were an extremely wealthy family.

"Can you please bring in the Grocery?" Liz asked fitz as she grabbed her purse from the backseat "No worries Mrs. Grant I can get these bags for you" Nathaniel was one of the servants

"Nathaniel, we go over this every time I go to the store, I want Fitz to have chores just like other normal teens, so thanks but no thanks he is going to carry them inside." Liz said as she made her way inside of the mansion.

5 minutes later Fitz came in with the last 2 bags.

"Jeez, mom! Did you buy out the entire whole foods?!" Fitz teased; he must've carried in twenty something bags.

"Ha-Ha-Ha very funny, and no, I just wanted to stock up on a few things, but how's school and everything going? Did you have to stay after for an SGA meeting or basketball practice?"

"No SGA today, but I did have practice; coach had us running laps because a few of the guys screwed up so badly at last week's game.

"Ah, that stinks; I mean you guys still won, what's the big deal?"

"I don't know, I guess he doesn't want them to make the same mistake at the next game."

"Ah, ok.." Liz said as she continued helping Anne, their other servant, put the grocery away.

"What's the chef making for dinner or can I order something?" Fitz asked as he grabbed a Gatorade out of the fridge.

"Uhm, I think we're having that duck you and your father brought back from your little hunting trip this past weekend"

"Oh, you mean the one he forced me to go on so he could impress his friends by "Spending quality time with his son"?" Fitz's used air quotes to emphasize his point

"Fitz..." Liz gave him a look letting him know he was out of line

"Sorry, but all he does is take us both for granted… ugh, whatever I'm gonna go do some homework then go shoot some hoops in the back if you need me, okay?"

"Okay son and I think your fathers going to be working late in his office tonight so it might just the two of us"

"What else is new?" Fitz said under his breath, or so he thought..

"I'm sorry Fitz; your father is just extremely stressed out right now, and you know he's still livid about losing the election"

"Yeah, I know…" Fitz kissed his moms forehead "See you in the dining hall at 7 for dinner" Fitz excused himself from the kitchen and made his way upstairs to his bedroom

* * *

After dinner with his mom, Fitz went back up to his room, plopped down on his sofa chair when his phone started vibrating. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and noticed he had a text from Andrew.

_**AN: Dude my parents are going on some business trip for the weekend, and my brother said he could get us a kegger if we all put down for it, you down?**_

_**FG: Hell ya bro you know I'm down.. is it just gonna be a guys night or are you inviting ppl from school too?**_

_**AN: nah bro I want this to be a big ass party like the one over Christmas break so I'm inviting a shitload of ppl and I'm sure Mellies gonna bring some of her friends & of course u can bring ppl too.**_

_**FG: ok bro, sounds good, this parties gonna be so dope. I'm gonna text Abby and maybe she can bring Olivia, too."**_

_**AN: Fine by me dude, just make sure she's used to drinking environments, and find a way for her to ditch the secret service, we don't need them fucking up our vibe, ya know?**_

_**FG: ya I get you bro, I'm sure we'll figure something out. I'll see u tmrrw… Later.**_

_**AN: later bro. **_

* * *

Fitz immediately started texting Abby so he could let her know about the party and he also had a question about the SGA meeting later this week since she was secretary and all.

_**FG: Abby! Are you prepared for the meeting on Thursday, you're speaking right?**_

_**AW: yup, I actually just got home from the White House, I'm about to work on my speech for the meeting right now, hbu?**_

_**FG: Eh, I wrote a few things down, I'm only VP… I'll let Andrew do most of the talking since he's Prez and all lol. AND THE WHITE HOUSE?! OHHH you must've gone with Olivia!**_

_**AW: Haha, nice. And ya I did, but my uncle is her father's chief of staff so I would've ended up visiting one day lol.**_

_**FG: haha, oh ya I always forget that! Whoops. So, did you meet her parents and she has a little brother, right?**_

_**AW: LOL, ya she does.. his names Jason he's a freshman. But I met him & her mom; they were super nice and very down to earth. & I think her dad was in a meeting, I'll hopefully get to meet him next time I go over.**_

_**FG: wow that's awesome, but dude I also wanted to let you know that Andrews throwing another one of his crazy parties on friday since his parents are going out of town again. **_

_**AW: Dude really? Hell yes! I can't wait, he throws the best parties lmao. Would you care if I brought Olivia? **_

_**FG: of course not, do you think she drinks and stuff though? No pressure if she doesn't, of course, and btw let me get her number so I can text her myself, i don't wanna be rude**_

_**AW: Idk I guess I can ask her at school tmrrw. & ok but hold on let me ask her if she cares if I give it to you**_

_**FG: ok **_

* * *

*Five minutes later*

_**AW: Alright, she said I could.. her #s (555)-734-2000, don't be a creep fitz lmao**_

_**FG: LOL im not, jeez! Thanks Abby!**_

_**AW: u're welcome, see u at school. Bye.**_

_**FG: k, later.**_

Fitz wondered if he should wait until tomorrow to text her but figured she'd hear about the party by then and think he forgot to invite her or something so he began to text her

_**FG: Hey, it's Fitz :)**_

_**OP: Hey Abby said u wanted to tell me something, what's up?**_

_**FG: Ya, I wanted to invite you to a party that Andrews having this Friday.**_

_**OP: ooooh that sounds fun, I'd have to ask my parents or come up w/ some type of excuse.**_

_**FG: well ya, I hope you can come! Btw, there's gona be drinking, idk if u're into that or whatever..**_

_**OP: LOL I don't mind having a drink or 2 when I'm with friends ;D but ive gotta go to sleep, I'll let you know if I can come. See you at school, good night!**_

_**FG: Ok just let me know. G'night. **_

* * *

Just as Fitz was about to shut off his light there was a knock at his door

"Son, it's me, let me in" Big Gerry demanded

"Hold on one sec" Fitz got up to unlock the door

Big Gerry walked in and sat down

"I'm sorry I missed dinner again, I just had a lot of work to catch up on"

"Eh, it's whatever dad"

"Ok, well I hope you're doing well in school and SGA."

"I am, and basketball season has been going great too, coach has me starting!"

"Ya, ya basketball isn't as important as SGA so don't lose your focus, I wish you would've ran for president instead of VP"

"Dad I already told you I didn't want that added stress, besides Andrew wanted and deserved that position more than I did"

"Ugh, you just don't get it; no one wants second best, and being VP is second best Fitzgerald!" Big Gerry yelled

"I'm not discussing this tonight, this is my life not yours, so if you don't mind I'm gonna go to bed, please lock the door on your way out!"

"Psh, I thought I raised you to be a winner" Big Gerry got up and slammed the door

Fitz put his pillow over his head and yelled "FUCKKKKK, only a few more months then I'm out of this stupid house, I can't wait!"

Fitz ended up watching Netflix on his phone until he dozed off to sleep

* * *

**Sorry for all of the text convo's, but they needed to happen.. hopefully you guys liked them. We also got to see how the Grant family lives, as you can see they're not the Brady bunch LOL. As always thanks for reading and leave a review with comments/suggestions. **

**xx**


	5. Too Much Whiskey

**Scandal was insane and awesome as usual, but here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

**I do not own scandal**

* * *

Mr. Doyle was walking around the class handing back the labs that the students had worked on at the beginning of the week "Olivia and Fitz?" He turned to find where they were seated "Oh, yes in the back, here you go, nice work you guys."

They grabbed their paper and Olivia did a little happy dance at her desk "YUUUUUS we got a 98! Starting the semester off strong, Grant!" she said winking at Fitz

"haha, I thought you weren't good at science Livvie?"

"Wait, what?" Olivia asked rather surprised, no one had ever called her that before

"I called you Livvie, is that ok?" Fitz asked a little worried for what she might say

"Oh, uh yeah, it's actually kind of cute" Olivia giggled "And I never said I wasn't good at science, I just said I didn't enjoy it"

"Potato, Patato same thing!" Fitz teased making fun of Olivia, her laugh was very distinct, and oddly enough, it was music to his ears

_***RIIIIINGGG RIIIINGGG RIIIINGGG***_ the bell rang interrupting their conversation

"Alright class, don't forget your homework is due on Monday, I have a training I have to attend tomorrow so you'll have a substitute; please be on your best behavior and show them why Lincoln Prep students are the best! Oh, and enjoy your weekend!" Mr. Doyle said as he dismissed class

"Liv! Fitz! Wait up!" Abby yelled as she tried to make her way through the crowd of students in the hallway

"Ms. Pope we should really get going, we have to meet your brother at the front of the school" Her SS agent, Tom interrupted

"Tom, Jason has his own agent, besides; this should only take a few minutes, pretty please?" Olivia gave him the puppy dog eyes that usually worked on most people

"Alright you've got 10 minutes, that's it!" Tom said as he backed up to give the three of them a little space to talk

"Hey, so about the party tomorrow night, did you tell her about the drinking?" Abby said in a hushed tone while looking at Fitz

"I mentioned it briefly when we spoke last night, Liv you said that you're gonna be ok, right?" Fitz said just to be sure

"Ya, I've drank before guys, calm down, I just don't know how what im going to tell my parents and how I'm gonna ditch my agent" Olivia said extremely worried about how she was going to pull this off

"Dammit, I forgot about that, hmmmm.. Okay, I've got it! Tell your parents that you're staying with me at Uncle Cy's house! That way they already know you're in good hands, and uncle Cy usually knocks out around 9 so that'll be perfect timing for us to head over to Andrews place, and we'll find a way to ditch the agent"

"haha wow, have you done this before Abbs? You came up with that plan rather quickly" Olivia gave her a look and began to laugh

"Uhm, maybe once or twice" Abby winked

"Alright so that's settled, you'll stay with Abby at her uncle's house and I'll pick you guys up?" Fitz asked trying to make sure he understood the plan

"Yup sounds good to me, I think my parents will be okay with me staying over Cyrus' place, I'll ask them tonight. But I've gotta go guys, enjoy your SGA meeting I'll see you guys tomorrow." Olivia said waving as she and her agent took off to go meet Jason

"Tomorrow should be rather interesting" Abby said looking at Fitz

"Oh, definitely" Fitz said as they took off speed walking towards building A

* * *

**Friday night**

"Ah, Liv I'm so happy your parents let you stay over here, they must really trust my uncle!" Abby laughed out loud as she reached for the curling iron

"Yeah, well my dad and Cyrus go way back so I guess that's why and the minor fact that my dad insisted on having not one but TWO agents guarding the house, ugh he's so ridiculous sometimes." Olivia said as she changed into her black cocktail dress and red Jimmy Choo heels her mother had given her for Christmas.

"True, but things could be worse, so let's just make the best of it." Abby said switching places with her so that she could change into her blue dress and cream colored Louboutin heels, and Liv could straighten her hair "Besides, Fitz and I talked an hour before you came over and he said that he had a plan to get rid of your agents at least for an hour or so, so you can enjoy the party"

"Oh really?" Olivia asked as she finished straightening her hair

"Yup, so hurry up, it is 9:20, uncle Cy and James are both knocked out and Fitz should be here in a few minutes"

"Alright alright I'm done. So, how do I look? Are we too overdressed?" Olivia twirled around so Abby could get a full look at her

"HOT AS HELL! And maybe, but who cares? We've gotta take advantage of this!" Abby said as she reached to smack Livs butt

"You're right and Ooowwww, back up red! You look HOT too!"

Just then Olivia's phone started to ring "It's Harrison, damn, I forgot to tell him I was going to Andrews party, I hope he doesn't get mad" she went to answer

"Hey babe" Olivia said cheerfully

"Hey gorgeous, I just wanted to check in since I hadn't heard from you since we talked earlier today when you were at lunch"

"Oh, yeah, sorry babe, I went straight home to pack after school and then to Cyrus' house since he's Abby's uncle, remember?"

"Oh yeah you did tell me that you were staying over there, that should be fun!"

"Yeah, but Harr I forgot to tell you that we're also going to a party tonight…."

"Who's party?" Harrison asked, he was rather skeptical about this new information

"Andrew Nichols, he's SGA president and plays basketball for our school with Fitz"

"Wow, I don't like you going to parties with all of those guys when I'm not there to protect you"

"Are you serious right now? I don't need protecting; I am not the girl you save!" Olivia yelled into the phone

"Man, whatever, you do what you want, don't call me if shit hits the fan"

***Click***

"Did he just hang up on me?" Olivia thought to herself "I know this boy did not just…."

"Don't let him ruin your night Liv, he's just being pig headed" Abby was saying until her phone started vibrating and she knew it had to be Fitz, she immediately texted him back:

_**FG: Hello?**_

_**AW: Are you here?**_

_**FG: Ya but I'm gonna need for you guys to come to the street behind your uncles house since you have agents guarding the front, okay?**_

_**AW: Smart thinking, we'll be out in a minute.**_

_**FG: BTW! I don't have the BMW; my dad let me take the Maserati for the night, and it's white so you guys should be able to spot it rather quickly, now hurry up! **_

_**AW: Ok! Ok!**_

"Alright we've gotta meet him on another street since the agents are out front, so let's go..." Abby said leading the way out of the guest room's biggest window "God, I hope we don't mess up our outfits, David's gonna be at the party too and I look too damn hot to end up showing up to the party looking like who shot john"

"BAHAHAHA" Olivia laughed out loud; Abby's joke was just what she needed at the moment since Harrison was being extremely childish

"Shhhhhh" Abby put her hand over Livs mouth, come on let's go that way, the agents are guarding the front all night so they won't see us

A few minutes later Fitz saw the two girls walking towards his car

"Wow you guys actually did it, now how's it feel to be a badass Livvie?" Fitz winked

"ha-ha-ha oh shut it" Olivia said shoving Fitz shoulder as she got in the back seat

20 minutes later they showed up to Andrews's parents penthouse in downtown D.C.

"Woooow this place is sexy!" Olivia said a little too loud as they walked through the door

Abby laughed "ha, I know right? His parents are rich as hell and he always throws the best parties" Abby said just before her phone rang "Hey guys, David just texted me saying he's lost so now I've gotta go give him directions, ugh, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yeah! That's fine, ill show Liv around" Fitz said as he lead the way

"….And this is where I always kick Andrews ass in ps4" Fitz said as he showed Liv the tv area

"YOU WISH!" Andrew yelled as came up behind Fitz just as he was finishing the last of the tour

"hahaha ayeeee bro!" Fitz put his hand out to bump fists with his best friend

"Wusap guys? Mellie and I were just getting some drinks when I overheard you telling Liv that horrible lie" Andrew said laughing "Olivia, don't listen to him, I always kick his ass, especially in NBA!"

"Yeah, you wish!" Fitz said

" Ahem" Mellie said under her breath

"Oh how rude of me, Olivia this is my beautiful girl friend Mellie Roberts" Andrew turned to admire his lady

"Oh ya, I think you're in my calculus class" Liv said as she reached out to shake her hand

"Yeah I am, it's nice to meet you. And Oh my stars those jimmy choos are so hot and so is your dress, where'd you get them both?" Mellie said eyeing her tall red pumps

"Why thank you! The dress I think I got it from Zara but the shoes, I have no idea; they were a Christmas present from my mother"

"Well jeez I wish my mom had impeccable taste like yours" Mellie teased

"They all laughed, and for a moment there Fitz found himself checking Olivia out seeing as though Mellie had made her the center of attention with all of her questions, Fitz could give two shits about where the stuff came from, but she sure did look good in it. The black dress hugged her body in all of the right places, her body was nearly perfect.

Andrew caught Fitz staring at Olivia and didn't want him to get caught so he abruptly interrupted

"Uhm, ladies I'm gonna go grab another beer, Fitz, care to join me?" Andrew asked

"Nah bro you go ahead" Fitz said as he couldn't come out of his trance

Andrew walked up to him "Uh, I've also gotta talk to you about practice next week" and then turned him around to walk toward the bar

"Ugh, what's up?" Fitz asked wanting to know what was so important about practice that it couldn't wait until later

"Man, get a grip, she has a boy friend, what are you doing?!" Andrew asked as he gave Fitz a beer

"I can't drink tonight, I've gotta drive the girls back later and yeah dude I know, I don't know what came over me, one minute we're all talking and then the next my eyes are glued to her body" Fitz said placing the beer on the counter and rubbing his temple

"Damn bro, that stinks, but you need to snap out of it, you know her boy friend is Harrison Wright and I've heard he's not one to be fucked with"

"Whatever man, let's just get back to the girls" Fitz said as made his way back into the crowd of people

Just as they were walking up to the ladies they overheard Huck talking to them

"Yeah I got here about 10 minutes ago; I had to wait for my parents to knock the fuck out so I could jack the keys to the Benz" Huck said as he stepped a little closer to Olivia

"But woooow Olivia, you look sexy; I know I keep complimenting you but damn girl, you wanna dance?"

"Huck have you been drinking? You reek of whiskey and you know how you get sometimes." Mellie asked rather cautiously knowing Hucks history of being a light weight

"Maybe, and ahhhh shut the hell up Mellie, I'm just trying to have a good time" Huck said as he threw his hands in the air "BITCH DON'T KILL MY VIBE! AYEEEE!" Come on Liv

"Uh, wait I don't think this is a…." Liv couldn't even finish her sentence before huck had her in the middle of the dance floor

"You're gonna let him talk to me like that Andrew? Ugh, screw this, I'm leaving!" Mellie stormed off towards the front door

"Nooo, babe, wait! He's just being an idiot, don't leave!" Andrew yelled as he ran after her

Fitz put his hands over his face "Ughhh this is turning out to be a shit show" he thought to himself. Just then Abby and David came up behind him

"Uhm where is Liv you were supposed to stay with her, you know she doesn't really know anyone around here!" Abby gave Fitz a scolding glare

"Huck took her on the damn dance floor, and what took you guys so long?" Fitz questioned

"My bad bro, Siri's dumbass gave me the wrong directions and I got lost" David explained

Just when Abby was about to answer Fitz's question she overheard Huck yelling over the music

"COME ON LIV, I DON'T BITE!" Huck said turning her around so he could dance against her, while placing his hands on her hips

Fitz and Abby both witnessed what had just transpired and immediately rushed over to see what was going on

"Huck I don't feel comfortable with this, I have a boy friend"

"So? We're just dancing woman" Huck said as he pulled her closer and licked her cheek

"Ewww, get the hell away from me!" Olivia yelped

Just then Abby made her between the two of them while Fitz grabbed Huck's shirt and pulled him off of Olivia

"Bro stop trying to cock block, go get your own bitch, this one is mine" Huck spat in his face

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?" Fitz didn't even give it a second before he knocked Huck out _***BOOM! BOOM!* **_

"HOOOOOOOOLY SHIT!" Someone from the crowd yelled

"…IS HE BREATHING?!"

* * *

**Aw snap, ish just got real. :O Is Huck ok? And oooh Fitz is starting to catch some feels ;) Let me know what you think & thanks for reading. :) **

**xx**


	6. Family Ties

**Yeah, so.. a lot goes down in this chapter, lol. Enjoy!**

**I do not own scandal**

* * *

Everyone walked over to Huck lying on the ground "Yes he's breathing! Stop being so dramatic!" Fitz yelled

"I've been to numerous college parties where someone get's the shit beat out of them, Hucks breathing so he should be fine but let's move him to the couch" David said trying to reassure everyone that Huck would be okay

Just as David and Fitz were picking up Huck, he finally woke up "OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK, IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FITZ!" Huck went to swing

Just as Fitz went to duck to avoid getting punched, Andrew came running back through the front door

"EVERYONE MY PARENT'S CALLED SAYING THEY ARE COMING BACK, I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT YOU GUYS HAVE 2 MINUTES TO CLEAR OUT OF HERE!" Just then he spotted Huck with a bloody nose and immediately ran passed everyone making a run for the exit to see what was going on

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I knocked his ass out for disrespecting Olivia" Fitz interjected

"You're a fucking idiot, but don't worry I'm gonna bash your head into the wall" Huck said as he wiped some of the blood from his nose

"Ugh you both are idiots, but Fitz you need to take them home, the last thing we need is my parents calling Olivia's parents and finding out who she is!" Andrew said pointing towards the door

"No, Fitz you stay, I'll drop the girls off, it's on my way back to the Frat house anyway" David said as he grabbed Abby's hand

"Okay, good, just go before my parents get up here!"

"I'm really sorry Fitz" Olivia said as she went to grab her purse

"It's ok just text me when you guys make it home… now go, I don't want you getting caught here"

"Okay…"

David and the girls ran out of the front door, and just as they were getting to the Elevator they saw a man and a woman walking out of one.

"Oh shit that must be his parents" David whispered

"Ya that's them, thank God they don't know any of us" Abby said as they got into the other elevator to go down to the first floor

"What the hell happened in here? Andrew did you throw another party?" Mr. Nichols yelled

"No dad, I just had the guys over and things got a little messy, I'll clean it up though!"

"Yeah you sure as hell will, and why were you guys drinking?"

"I.. uh.. we.." Andrew muttered trying to come up with a good excuse

"That's it I'm calling Huck and Fitz's parents first thing in the morning, and Andrew you start cleaning this shit up, NOW!"

"Fuck my parents are going to kill me" Huck said a little too loud

"What was that Huck? And what happened to your nose?" Mrs. Nichols said as she walked towards him to get a better view

"Oh nothing ma'am, I sometimes get random nose bleeds" Huck said while glaring at Fitz

"Oh, ok.. let's get you some ice" Mrs. Nichols said as she and Huck went to the kitchen

* * *

Meanwhile the car ride back to Cyrus' house was extremely quiet until David decided to break the awkward silence

"So does anyone want to explain what the hell just happened back there?" David asked not taking his eyes off of the road

"Ugh babe, I have no fucking clue, one minute I'm trying to give you directions and the next minute there's a fight breaking out"

"I'm really sorry guys; this is entirely my fault if I would've just listened to Harrison…" Liv interjected feeling horrible for what had just taken place

Abby turned to look at Liv in the back seat "Screw that Liv, you didn't know Huck was gonna act like a jackass, he's always been a little weird but tonight was just on an entirely new level, I'm so sorry you had to go through that"

"It's okay; I'm gonna text Fitz to see if he's alright" Liv pulled her phone out of her purse

_**OP: hey, r u okay?! I am SOOOO sorry :(**_

_**FG: Ya, I'm fine… Mr. & Mrs. Nichols are calling our parents in the morning so idk what's gonna happen when I get home. R u guys home yet?**_

_**OP: OMG this is all my fault.. & no we've still got about 15 more minutes before we make it, and btw I didn't wanna just leave you there but Andrew was yelling at us to leave…**_

_**FG: Calm down it's okay, I chose to react that way and he deserved it. & Oh ok, and lol I'm a big boy.. no worries.**_

_**OP: okay :/ .. well thanks for defending me..**_

_**FG: don't mention it, Livvie.**_

_**OP: lol I really do love that nickname..**_

_**FG: I'm glad that you do :) .. but be safe & let me know when u guys make it there.**_

_**OP: lol and okay, I will xo**_

_**FG: xo?**_

_**OP: really fitz? It stands for "hugs and kisses"**_

_**FG: oh.. ;)**_

_**OP: FRIENDLY hugs and kisses LOL bye Grant.**_

_**FG: ha! bye Livvie.**_

Just as Liv was putting her phone back into her purseDavid pulled onto one of the back streets

"Thanks for the ride baby" Abby said leaning over to give him a kiss

"You're welcome, watch out for the agents when you guys get near the house, and text me when you guys make it inside" David said reaching to press the unlock button on the door

"It was nice to meet you David and I'm sorry you didn't get to enjoy the party" Liv frowned reaching to push her door open

"Nice to meet you, too, and it is ok, next time you guys should come to one of my frat parties, they're much better than high school parties…"

"Uh.. maybe, but thanks for the ride, bye" Olivia said as she closed the door

With that David drove off and the girls headed towards Cyrus' street

3 minutes later they arrived at the guest bedroom window, "ok I think the coast is clear, let's get inside" Abby said lifting the window

Once they got inside they both let out a sigh of relief, Olivia made sure to text Fitz while Abby texted David. They both had so much to say about what had just taken place back at Andrews place but it had been a long evening and they were just too tired so they ended up just going to sleep.

* * *

It was early Saturday afternoon and Jason was on his way to go shoot some hoops when he saw Liv walking up the stairs, she looked like she had a long night

"Danggggg big head, you like the grim reaper, what the hell happened to you?" Jason teased

"Shut up worm, I'm tired as hell and I'm not in the mood for your crap right now." Liv said knocking the basketball out of his hand

"Don't worry I'll get you back for that" Jason said as he went in the opposite direction

"Ahhh I'm so tired" Liv said as she made her way into her room and stretched out across her bed

***knock knock*** "Liv it's dad, can I come in?"

"Shit" she thought to herself "Uh, ya come in" she said trying to push her hair out of her face to look somewhat presentable

"Woahhh you look tired.. did you and Abby stay up all night?" Eli said looking at her like she had zit in the middle of her face or something

"Ha, yeah, something like that.. But I thought you were going to be at some charity event with mom today?"

"Yes, I am, we're leaving in a few minutes actually, I just wanted to see if you had made it in and to tell you that we're all having dinner in the dining hall at 7 tonight, so don't make any plans please.."

"I won't, I'll be there daddy"

"That's my girl; well I'm going to get going… I don't want your mom to chew my head off about being late. I love you!"

"Haha okay and I love you, too" Liv said as her father hugged her and then left the room

"*wheeew* thank wasn't so bad" Liv said as she placed her phone on the charger and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower

* * *

"**HE DID WHAT**?!" Big Gerry yelled at Liz as he paced back and forth in their bedroom

"Calm down Gerry, maybe Fitz wasn't drinking, he probably was just there hanging out…"

"I don't care; tell him to get his ass in here NOW!" Gerry said as downed the rest of his scotch

"He just pulled up, I'll tell him to come in" Liz said as she left the room

Just then Fitz was making his way inside the of the house

"Fitzy, what the hell happened?! Your father is livid!" Liz said as she made her way down the stairs

"Hey to you too, Mom, and ugh I wasn't even drinking! Besides, even if I was why does dad care? He insists that he and I have a "father son bonding drink" almost every other month!" Fitz said mocking his father

"He does?!" How come I didn't know about this?" Liz asked infuriated at the fact that her husband was being such a hypocrite "Upstairs, now Fitz!" She said pointing towards the steps

"Fine" Fitz said as he followed his mothers lead

"Fitzgerald Grant, how DARE you have the audacity to yell at me about our son drinking at a party when you've had him drinking behind closed doors without even mentioning it to me! He's only 17 years old!"

"What?" Big Gerry said while staring at Fitz

"Yeah dad, you know how you insists that we have a glass of scotch together because that's what men do?"

"Oh, whatever, that is something we do AT HOME! You're out drinking with your buddies trying to look cool and all, what the hell were you thinking? You have an image to uphold if you're ever going to make it into the white house in the future!"

Fitz walked up to his father so he could be at eye level with him "One, I wasn't drinking at the party, two what kind of parent insist on their child drinking with them, and three JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN TRY TO LIVE VICARIOUSLY THROUGH ME! THIS IS MY DAMN LIFE!

Just then Big Gerry rushed over and smacked the spit out of Fitz mouth "Don't you EVER talk to me like that EVER again, you're under MY roof and you're living off of MY dime!"

"Oh my God Fitz, are you okay?" Liz ran over to check her sons face

"Screw this; I'm going to my room!" Fitz took off down the hallway

"AND YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS" Big Gerry yelled as he went to refill his glass

"You've really lost your mind Gerry, I am so ashamed"

"Ah you shut the hell up and get out" Gerry said opening the door for her to leave

* * *

**The White House**

"Dad can you pass the salad dressing" Liv asked

"Yes maam, here you go" Eli said as he passed her the bottle

"So Liv, how are things with you and Harrison? Is he still coming down in two weeks, is it?" Maya asked as she poured herself a glass of red wine

"Things are… okay I guess, and yeah, I think so"

"Why do you THINK so? You said he was coming Liv, I've been looking forward to this!" Jason interrupted

Liv turned in her seat to face her brother "First off he's my boy friend so he's gonna be hanging with me, and second, that's none of your business"

"Ugh, you're such a b.."

"What was that?" Eli interjected

"Nothing dad" Jason lowered his head

"Listen, just because we're in this fancy house does not mean I wont jump across this table and beat your butt, son" Eli said eyeing Jason

"Come on you guys, this is supposed to be a nice family dinner! It's been nothing but arguing! Liv how was your sleepover with Abby last night?" Maya asked trying to change the subject

Just then Liv's phone went off "I LOVE MEEE, I LOVE ME ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF USSS, THAT'S WHY YOU TRUST MEEE"

"Saved by the bell" Jason smirked

Olivia gave him a look and then grabbed her phone just to see "Harrison Wright3" flash across her screen

"Please don't answer that at the table Olivia" Eli said as he looked at Olivia

"Dad it'll only take a minute, please I need to take this.." Olivia gave her dad the puppy dog eyes

"Fine, then excuse yourself from the table" Eli said clearly irritated with everyone at this point

"Thanks dad"

"And Olivia, make it quick" Maya said nodding her head

"Okay" Olivia said as she grabbed her phone and left the dining hall

_**HW: I'm sorry for hanging up on you.. r u ok?**_

_**OP: …. You know I hate having these types of conversations via text Harrison**_

_**HW: I can't talk on the phone right now but I need to talk to u. **_

_**OP: Ugh, fine, and yes I'm fine.. clearly.. **_

_**HW: Babe im sorry for last night.. it's just you're so beautiful that anyone would try and take you from me**_

_**OP: You're being extremely petty right now Harr.. Fitz and Andrew are good guys, Andrew even has a girl friend! And fitz respects my relationship!**_

_**HW: Fine… maybe I overreacted a little**_

_**OP: A little? :/**_

_**HW: Fine, a lot but im sorry and it won't happen again, I love you…**_

_**OP: same here… but I've gotta go, dads pissed that I left in the middle of dinner, love you ill ttyl… bye.**_

_**HW: ok baby, bye.**_

Liv turned her phone off and made her way back into the dining area to try and enjoy the rest of dinner with her family.

* * *

**Sooo hucks an idiot, LOL. And Idk about you guys but I thought the text convo between Fitz and Liv was cute, anddddd Harrisons coming to D.C., uh oh.. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xx**


	7. Arrogance gets you nowhere

**I do not own scandal**

* * *

**TWO weeks later (Friday afternoon)**

Olivia, Jason, and their agents were all on their way to the front of the school when Olivia heard someone calling her name

"Livvie! Livvie!" Fitz shouted

"Who is that guy?" Jason turned waiting for Olivia to answer him

"That's Fitz grant, he's Governor Grants son, remember?"

"Ooooh yeah, the guy dad beat, haha" Jason laughed

"Be nice Jase" Olivia said just as Fitz came running up to them

"Hey, I forgot to ask you in class if you needed a ride to the game tonight"

"What game? Basketball?" Jason interrupted

"Hey, you must be Jason, and yes, we're playing Hamilton tonight" Fitz reached out to bump his fist

"Yup, and yo that's so cool, Liv you think dad will let me go too?" Jason asked

"I don't see why not? You'll have to ask him yourself though. But Jase, Tom, and Hal, can you guys give us a minute?"

"Ya, we'll stand right here" Tom said pointed at a bench a few feet away

"Fine" Olivia said clearly irritated

"Everything ok Livvie?" Fitz asked concerned about her

"Ya, just hate having agents around 24/7, it's annoying, especially since Harrisons coming down today for the weekend, we won't get any type of privacy"

"oh.. yeah.. I forgot you had mentioned he was flying in, well I take it you'll be coming with him?" Fitz asked trying to hide the disappointment in his voice

"Yeah, we're gonna have Tom and Hal drive us" Olivia rolled her eyes

"Oh, well don't worry about the agents, just try and enjoy yourself"

"Yeah I guess you're right, thanks for the positivity, Fitz, you're the best" Olivia said touching his shoulder

"No problem Livvie, but I'll let you go, see you tonight!" Fitz said as he gave her a hug goodbye

"Oh uh.. okay, bye" Olivia said as she was a bit caught off guard by the gesture

"later" Fitz took off running towards the student parking lot

"Thanks for waiting guys" Olivia said as she made her way to the bench

"No problem, now let's get in the truck" Tom said pointing towards the SUV

They were on their way to the White House when Jason pinched Liv's arm

"WHAT?"

"That dude wants you sis" Jason teased as they got in the car

"Shut up, no he doesn't, Fitz knows I have a boy friend" Olivia said as she put on her seatbelt

"So? You can still like someone that isn't available, big head" Jason said poking her shoulder

"Whatever worm, we're just friends" Olivia said trying to reassure her brother that Fitz did not have feelings for her

"HA whatever you say Liv" Jason shook his head and turned to look out the window.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEP! Oh my god Harrison when did you get here?!" Olivia screamed as she ran and jumped on him

"hahaha hey babe, wusap Jase, & your dad arranged for me to get here earlier so I could surprise you" Harrison said as he rubbed her back and gave Jason a fist bump

"Sup bro" Jason said

"Oh my God, I'm so happy you're here baby, I've missed you SO much" Olivia went in to kiss him

"I've missed you too" Harrison said as he went to kiss her back

"Get a room" Jason teased

"Ahem, enough of the PDA guys, you wouldn't want your father to catch you" Maya came walking down the stairs

"Ha sorry mom!" Olivia said moving to put a little space between her and Harrison

"Sorry Mrs. Pope, how are you?" Harrison asked as he went to kiss her cheek

"Hello Harry, I've been great, it's definitely been a while though, how's school and basketball going?"

"It has, and schools good, and basketball is going great Mrs. Pope, I even have some news, Harvard's basketball coach is coming to my game next week so who knows maybe I'll wow them and they'll give me a scholarship!"

"That'd be great babe! I hope everything works out" Olivia said

"Awesome, glad to hear things are working out in your favor. So what are your plans for the evening? Your dad mentioned something about a game?"

"What? I thought we'd go have dinner and then maybe watch a movie in the residence or something right Liv?" Harrison asked a little thrown off from this new information

"Uhm actually I wanted to go to the basketball game at my school so I could introduce you to everyone" Liv said giving him puppy dog eyes

"Yeah me too, mom can I go with them?" Jason interjected

"Fine by me, but first show me if your room is presentable. And you guys know you'll have to take agents."

"Awesome I can't wait, and it is mom I promise, come see for yourself!" Jason said grabbing Maya's hand leading her upstairs

"Baby, I thought we'd try and get some alone time?" Harrison said grabbing Olivia's waste

"We will babe, we have all weekend for that and a couple of my friends are on the team and I want to go support them, please..."

"Fitz? Ugh.." Harrison groaned

"Please don't start that shit again babe…"

"Fine, I'm only going so I can see how sorry they are, no one's as good as Spencer Prep, ha" Harrison laughed

"Whatever, let's just go upstairs and get ready" Olivia grabbed his hand leading him up the stairs

* * *

"_**When I say Lincoln you say prep!" **_

"_**LINCOLN!" **_

"_**PREP!"**_

"_**LINCOLN!"**_

"_**PREP!" **_

"_**WHOOO HOOOO!" **_The cheerleaders shouted getting the crowd hyped for the game

The MC for the game began to name the starting lineup for the game "LETSSSS GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEE! TONIGHTS FIRST STARTER IS SENIOR AND STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT, AAAANDDDDDREEEWWW NICHOLS!"

"NEXT COMING ON THE COURT IS SENIOR VP, FIIIIITTTZZZZZZZZ GRANT III!" The crowd jumped up screaming, everyone loved Andrew and Fitz, they were like a power duo at LP

"AND NEXT UP WE HAVE SENIOR, HUCK…." The announcer continued

"Babe I see Abby and David, let's go sit with them" Olivia, Harrison started to walk towards the other side of the bleachers, their agents came but instead of sitting with them they stood with the other students security details at the gym entrance

"Hey Liv!" Abby got up to give her a hug

"Hey red!" Olivia teased

"Oh guys this is my boy friend Harrison Wright, Babe, this is Abby Whelan and her boy friend David Rosen, he's a freshman at GWU"

"Nice to you meet you both" Harrison reached to shake their hands

"Hi" Abby said as she was a little skeptical about Harrison, she could tell he was very cocky

"Sup bro" David said as he shook his hand

"So did we miss anything?" Olivia asked taking her seat

"Nah, they just got finished announcing the starting lineup" David said

"Oh okay, Fitz is a starter right?" Olivia asked, Harrison began to get a little jealous

"Yup, I heard the coach made him work for it, he's really good though" Abby said grabbing her purse to get a snack

"Babe, you okay?" Olivia turned to look at Harrison

"Ya, I'm fine, I'm just waiting to see how bad these people are, ha" Harrison laughed

Olivia turned and brought his face close to hers "Harr, please don't embarrass me"

"Why? You afraid I'll make you look stupid in front of your dear Fitz?" Harrison said as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket to check his messages

"Liv, liv, Fitz is trying to get your attention" Abby said shaking Olivia

Fitz mouthed the word "Hi" from the court

Liv smiled and mouthed "Good luck"

Fitz winked and gave a thumbs up and then turned around

"What was that?" Abby whispered

"What?" Olivia scooted closer to Abby so Harrison wouldn't hear them

"If I didn't know any better I would totally think that you guys were just flirting"

"Oh my god, it was an innocent wink"

"Ya, ya ok, better be happy Harrisons distracted over there. By the way, are you gonna go on the senior trip to Paris in April?"

"Mr. Doyle told me that you guys have known about the trip for months now, I'd have to ask my parents.. It sounds like fun and it's around the same time as my birthday"

"Ya they announced it back in September before you even transferred here, and seeeeee that's a sign! Who wouldn't to spend their birthday is Paris?"

"Hmmm" Olivia placed her finger on her chin "I'll bring it up to my parents after Harrison leaves on Sunday. Now, let's watch the game!"

"Okay" Abby said turning to watch the game

* * *

_***EEEEEEEEEEEEE***_ the buzzer went off "That's game folks, Lincoln Prep wins it's consecutive win make sure to come back next Thursday for their next home game…" The announcer yelled into the microphone

"See, told you the game wouldn't be too bad babe, now let's find my brother, I think he's over there with some girl" Olivia said while scanning the bleachers

Just then Fitz came running up to them **"LIVVIE!" **

Olivia turned around knowing exactly who was calling her name "Hey, Fitz! Nice game!"

"Did you see me make the winning shot?" Fitz asked with the biggest smile

"Ya I did! Why didn't you tell me you were so good, Grant?" Olivia teased

"Well I…" Fitz went to say before he was cut off

"Baby are you ready to go yet?" Harrison interjected wrapping his arm around Olivia's waste

"Not yet, Harrison" "Olivia said giving him a look "Babe, this is Fitz Grant, Fitz, this is my boy friend Harrison Wright" Olivia smiled

"Yeah, I know you, you play for Spencer Prep up in New York" Fitz reached to give him a handshake

"That doesn't mean you KNOW me, but hi, nice to meet you Fiz" Harrison didn't even bother shaking his hand

"It's Fitz" Fitz spat putting his hand back in his pocket

"…Well this is awkward, guys David and I are gonna take off, great game Fitz, and it was nice to meet you Harrison…"

"Same here" Harrison said

"Thanks Abby, and I'm gonna go too, the teams gonna go somewhere for pizza, you guys are welcomed to come if you want"

"Nah, we've actually got other plans, but thanks for the invite" Harrison interjected

"Yeah, sorry Fitz, I've actually gotta find my brother" Olivia looked around

"Alright, well I'll see you later Livvie"

Olivia mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to Fitz

"It's ok" he said and then turned and headed towards the locker room

"What the hell was that Harr?" Olivia said as they walked away

"I was just messing around, jeez babe.. oh and there's your bro, he's with some girl and your agents" Harrison said pointing towards exit

"Thank god, and this conversation isn't over Harrison" Olivia scoffed as they made their way to the exit

* * *

"So babe what do you wanna do next? We've already watched Peeples, want some more popcorn?" Olivia asked reaching for the bowl and closing her laptop

"That movie was actually kind of funny, the dad and the boy friend made it funny as hell, and that Kerry Washington, woooo, babygirl is sexy as hell" Harrison said as he moved to sit on olivia's bed

"Watch it!" Olivia pinched his arm

"Well she is, and you kind of look like her Liv, mhmm" Harrison said licking his lips

"haha stop trying to kiss ass babe. I'm still mad at you for what you did at the game!" Olivia said as she went to sit next to him

Harrison pulled Olivia on his lap so she could straddle his lap"I'm just telling the truth woman, and oh my god come on I already said I was just messing around.." Harrison

"Still doesn't make it right.. you've gotta learn to chill out sometimes"

"Ok, fine it won't happen again and I'm sorry. Now shhhh…" Harrison placed his finger over her lips went to kiss her

"Mmmmm, we've gotta be quiet cus there's agents down the hall"

"I know, I know" Harrison went for her lips "hmmm you're so beautiful Olivia, how did I get so lucky?" Harrison asked as he moved on top of her

"Ha, you're extremely blessed I guess… but I love youuuuu" Olivia stuck her tongue out

"Haha, that I am, and I love you, too" Harrison flipped them over so Olivia was lying on her back

Their kissing started to get more and more passionate, Harrison started sticking his tongue in her mouth and took her shirt off while Liv went to do the same to his

A couple of minutes later Harrison was pulling the string on her shorts

Olivia was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even notice until they were a little past her knees

"Hmm wait, babe, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Just relax" Harrison said trying to finish what he started

"…We have been together for a long time and I do love him, despite his pig headed ways sometimes, so why the hell not?" Olivia thought to herself "Okay..."

Harrison began to move his finger in and out of Liv's hot sex, rubbing against her clit, making her cum over and over again "aaaaahhhh deeper" Liv moaned into his ear

"…Are you ready?" Harrison asked

"Yes, but only if you brought something" Olivia said eyeing his erection

"Yeah I did, it's in my wallet, let me grab it" Harrison jumped off of the bed and went to get the condom

***Zzzzzzzzzzzzz* **Harrisons phone started vibrating** "**Babe your phone" Olivia reached for his phone on her bed-side table

"….Who the hell is babygirl and why is she sending you nude pics?"

"What? Huh? Uh, it must be a wrong number or something!" Harrison ran over trying to grab the phone out of her hand

"DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID HARRISON NICHOLAS WRIGHT?" Olivia said throwing the phone at his head and jumping up to find her shorts

"OUCH, shit!" Harrison said as the phone hit the left side of his head

"You have SOME FUCKING nerve complaining about Fitz when you're over here having girls sending you nude pictures, you know what? Get the hell out, go to the guest room my mom put you in earlier, I can't stand the sight of you, we are DONE!"

"Babe please it's really not what you think, I don't even care about that girl, she just send me pics because of who I am, you KNOW I only want you! Why do you think I flew all the way down here to see you Olivia!" Harrison went to touch her arm

"…Because of who you are? You're so full of yourself! And don't you dare touch me or call me that and I know why you flew down here… TO GET SOME ASS! And to think I was seconds away from having my first time with you, oh my god! Just UGH! GET OUT NOW BEFORE I THROW SOMETHING ELSE AT YOU, JUST GO!"

"What the hell Liv! What am I supposed to tell your fucking parents?!" Harrison scoffed

"Tell them you had a last minute practice with your trainer or something, I don't know, but I better not see you when I wake up tomorrow, good bye Harrison" Olivia shoved him out of the door, shut it in his face, went to her bed and cried her eyes out until she fell finally fell asleep

* * *

**9:00am**

***Knock Knock***

"Liv It's Jason, let me in"

"Nope, go away" Liv said as she pulled her covers over her face to block out the sun coming through the window blinds

Jason walked in and pulled and jumped on Liv's bed

"Jason what the hell did I just say? I don't wanna be bothered NOW GET OUT!"

"Dude I was just letting you know that I saw Harrison getting into one a car outside, I tried to ask him what was going on but he told me to ask you?"

"He had to go home for a practice or something, I don't know" Olivia said from under the covers

"That's such bs Liv and you know it.. I know we get on each other's nerves but you can talk to me sis" Jason said pulling the covers off of her face

"Ugh… you promise not to tell mom and dad?" Olivia sat up against the head board

"Yeah, now tell me what's up"

Olivia's eyes started to water "Harrison's phone went off last night and I saw naked pictures from some girl"

"WHAT?! I'LL KICK HIS ASS!" Jason jumped off of the bed heading towards the door

Olivia got up to stop him "Jase, he's gone, and besides he's not even worth it"

".. Wow and to think we were friends, what a jackass, he doesn't deserve you Liv, there's someone better out there for you"

"ya, I don't know about that.. but thanks little bro.. When did you get so smart and grown up?" Olivia said wiping her tears

"I told you I was a man; did you think I was kidding?" Jason teased trying to cheer his sister up

"Oh shut up, worm ha" Olivia poked his ear

"Ah, well that didn't last long hahaha" Jason laughed

"Ha, well honestly I really wanna be alone, I have a headache and I just want to go back to sleep so if you don't mind.."

"Ya no problem and I'll go along with the excuse until you tell mom and dad"

"Thanks Jase, love you.." Olivia went to kiss her brothers cheek

"Ewww no, okay I'm leaving now, bye"

"Ha, whatever, and lock the door please"

Jason left and Olivia piled all of her pillows on top of her face hoping to sleep for a couple of hours so she wouldn't have to think about Harrison or talk to her parents just yet.

* * *

**Sooo Olivia didn't give Harrison her V-card... Wheeew! And she finally dumped him :). Btw, don't you just love her and Jason's relationship? LOL. Thanks for reading.**

**xx**


	8. XO

**S/o to the these peeps that always leave me funny reviews lol –LoreneMichelle41, PopeAssociates, ShaunV76, BriSkylaah xo**

**And thanks to everyone else that takes the time to leave reviews, too! They motivate me to keep going with the story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Monday at School **_

Olivia and SSA Tom walked into her first period as Mr. Williamson was writing their morning warm up on the board

"Hey girl, how was the rest of your weekend with your boy toy?" Abby teased as Olivia took her seat

"Hey Abbs… and you mean my ex-boy toy? Oh, it was just a great..." Olivia's reply was filled with sarcasm

"WHAT? Oh my god Liv… do you wanna talk about it?" Abby said rubbing her shoulder

"Long story short, after we all left the game on Friday we went back to my place, we were two seconds away from having sex, and then that was interrupted because some girl texted him a naked pictures, and her name in his phone was labeled "babygirl" so I know it wasn't just a wrong number or something. Oh and the best part was explaining the break up to my parents, they were very fond of him so they were shocked and angry to say the least, especially my dad since he was the one that set up from the get go"

"That fucking douche bag, I'm so sorry Liv… I don't even know what to say. But you didn't tell your parents about the sex part right?"

"Hell no!" They would've killed me!"

"Ok good, and honestly I kind of got a conceited vibe when I met him but I didn't even think…" Abby said in shock

"It's okay Abby" Olivia cut her off mid sentence "I'm just livid that I didn't even know this was going on, how could I be so stupid not even know that he was cheating on me? I gave him everything, maybe I just wasn't good enough, I don't know, maybe…" her voice started to crack

"Olivia Pope, don't you dare finish that sentence" Abby pulled her seat closer so no one would hear them "He was a conceited shit fuck and he doesn't deserve you! And how could you have known he was cheating? He lives hours away; don't you dare blame yourself for this, okay?

"I guess, I just feel like shit. I'm not dating again until I'm 30, fuck guys!" Olivia spat

"haha, Liv as much as I know you're hurting we both know that won't happen… don't close the door on good guys because of one assholes mistake…"

"Alright class, the talking needs to cease. You have 15 minutes to start your warm up before we begin chapter 3." Mr. Williamson announced as he walked around the classroom

* * *

_**Lunch**_

"ABBY! LIVVIE! Come sit with us!" Fitz waved at them from his table

"Do you wanna sit with a lot of people today? I know you're probably not in the mood" Abby asked Liv as they stopped in the middle of the cafeteria

"Abbs, I broke up with my boy friend, I didn't lose a family member, besides, being around the guys will probably cheer me up, they always know how to make me laugh, well, not so much Huck, I'm still creeped out by his behavior at the party last month…"

"Okay okay, just making sure, and fuck huck, I'll even sit next to him so you won't have to deal with his shit" Abby said as they made their way towards the table

"Thanks red" Liv said as they approached the table

"Sup guys" Andrew asked as he shoved three cookies in his mouth

"You're such a pig" Mellie teased

"Am not, I'm hungry, jeez" Andrew shot back

"Anyway, are you guys stoked for the senior trip? Livvie, are you gonna go?" Fitz asked as he moved his book bag to make room for their lunch trays

"I don't know, I still need to discuss it with my parents…" Olivia said as she took her seat

Fitz noticed something was off with Olivia but figured he'd mention it in class later when they had more privacy

"We are" Andrew and Mellie said in unison "I can't wait to take you to love lock bridge" Andrew said kissing her forehead

"Aw, babe!" Mellie blushed

"What's that?" Fitz asked

"It's pretty self explanatory…" Huck snarled

Fitz turned in his seat to look at him "Really bro?"

You could cut the tension with a knife so Mellie intervened "Please don't start that shit again. Basically it's where couples or even family members can write their initials on a padlock, connect it to the bridge, and then throw the key in the water. It's supposed to symbolize unbreakable love…"

"Wow, that's sounds cool, I'd definitely take my girl there" Fitz said as he unintentionally looked straight at Olivia

Abby caught him looking at her and kicked him under the table

"Shit!" Fitz yelled

"What's wrong with you?" Olivia asked him

"Oh nothing I just hit my leg on the table" Fitz said rubbing his knee cap while glaring at Abby

"Uh.. okay" Olivia said as she continued to eat her sandwich

They all finished their lunches just in time before the bell rang

* * *

"Good afternoon class, I have just a few important announcements to make; first off, we are going to have our first lab report due two weeks from today, which is February seventeenth. You are welcomed to work with your lab partner, someone else, or even individually. Also I'll be coming around to pass back your exams from last week. And by the way, this lab report will be worth 35 percent of your grade so I suggest you and your partner meet outside of class, too." Mr. Doyle grabbed the stack of exams and began to pass them out

"Hey Liv, do you wanna work together?" Fitz asked

"Sure, judging by our lab grades we work pretty well together, so why not?"

"Ha, you're definitely right about that, but cool when do you wanna get together?" Fitz said trying to play it cool but inside he was jumping up and down at the chance to spend extra time with Olivia

"Uhm, you can come over after school or on the weekends, I just have to notify my parents ahead of time, you know how that goes.."

"Understandable, but I'm usually busy after school because of practice and SGA, but I can come over on Friday"

"Yeah that shouldn't be a problem; I'll ask my parents and let you know tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest"

"Sounds good" Fitz went to grab a pencil from his book bag

"Nice Job Mr. Grant" Mr. Doyle said as he passed him his exam booklet

"I got a 92, hell yeah!"

"Congrats, Grant!" Olivia gave him a high five.

"Fantastic job, Ms. Pope" Mr. Doyle handed her her exam booklet

"Yay I got a 97!" Olivia jumped in her seat

"Giving me a run for my money Livvie"

"Oh, you have no idea!" Olivia teased

"Beauty and brains, that Harrison is a Lucky guy, he better never mess up or someone else will snatch you up"

"ha, uh, yeah about that.." Olivia felt extremely awkward

"Oh, class one more announcement before I forget, the last day to pay for the Senior Trip is next Monday so if your parents are still making payments or you haven't paid at all, you have until then, the trip details are on the schools website. Okay, you guys can continue"

"What were you saying?" Fitz was very intrigued

"Oh, nothing" Olivia figured she could tell him another time

* * *

_**10:30 pm**_

"Mom, dad, can I come in?" Olivia asked from the other side of her parents' bedroom door, there was no need to knock since she already knew they were in there

"Yeah, hold on" Her dad said as he made his way to unlock the door

"What's going on?" Eli said as he got back in bed with Maya

"I just wanted to talk to you guys about the senior trip coming up in April. The other students have known about the trip since September but since I just transferred I just found out a few days ago" Olivia said as she snuggled between her parents like a little kid

"How much is it going to cost and how long will you guys be gone for?"

"The website said it's $2,500 and we'll be gone for a week, not to mention it's my 18th birthday week so it'll be perfect, please say yes!" Olivia looked at her parents with puppy dog eyes

Maya put her essence magazine down and turned to look at Eli "She's doing exceptionally well in all of her classes honey, and she does have a point about it being her 18th birthday and all, we should let her…"

"I know, I know, it's not really about your grades or the money, I'm just worried about your safety"

"Dad I don't care if you have to send five agents with me, please, I really need this right now, especially since the whole situation with Harrison… please…"

Eli sighed "Fine, but you will have 2 agents with you, and please don't mention that pig headed boy to me ever again!"

"Eli Rowan Pope!" Maya said looking at him surprised "You're talking about a child"

"I don't care; he broke my baby girl's heart. Teenage boys can be so stupid" Eli scoffed

"Ew dad, please don't ever say baby girl, I'm already scarred from the other night" Olivia made a face as the image from the girl on Harrisons phone popped up in her head

"You were a teenage boy once, too Eli, trust me I was there" Maya teased

"I know dear and okay, Liv, we can say peace out to that nickname"

"Dad, don't ever say peace out again, you just made it sound so uncool hahaha"

"Uncool? Psh, I'm cool, aren't I honey?" Eli turned to look at Maya giving her a puppy dog look which is where Liv learned it from

"You sure are" Maya kissed his lips

"EW seriously guys? Get a room!" Olivia spat as she jumped off of the bed

"hahaaha you're in our room!" Eli and Maya laughed

"Oh yeah, ugh whatever. By the way one more question, I have to do a lab report for class and Mr. Doyle suggested that we work outside of class on it, too so can my friend Fitz come over on Friday?" Olivia asked

"Grant? Uh, I'm fine with it if his parents are"

"Okay cool. Well I'm gonna go to bed"

"We love you" they both said

"Love you too and thanks for everything" Olivia gave them both a hug and a kiss and then went back to her room.

* * *

Olivia was getting ready for bed when she figured she would see if Fitz was awake to tell him the good news

**OP: Hey, are u awake?**

**FG: Yup, what's up? U okay?**

**OP: Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know that you can come over on Friday if your parents are okay with it and that my parents said I can go on the senior trip! :))**

**FG: AWESOME! I'm so stoked u're coming, we're gonna have a blast :D and okay cool!**

**OP: haha yeah we are, but I'll see u tomorrow.**

**FG: Okay, good night and sweet dreams xo**

**OP: LOL did u just use "xo"?! I'm so proud :'D**

**FG: lmao yes ma'am**

**OP: looks like I'm rubbing off on u Grant… lol**

**FG: lol that you are, but u should get some rest, bye Livvie :)**

**OP: okay bye :] xo**

Unlike the past few nights Olivia went to bed without crying and without Harrison on her brain preventing her from falling asleep. In fact she went to bed thinking about how Fitz always knew exactly what to say to cheer her up, and about how she was definitely lucky to have someone like that in her life…

* * *

**So Fitz is coming to the White House, that should be interesting...**

**Thanks for reading! **

**xx**


	9. The cat is out of the bag

**This chapter was a little more challenging for me to write. I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Friday Afternoon**_

"Ugh coach grilled our asses today, what the hell was his problem?" Andrew asked as he and Fitz walked out of the gym

"We lost the game by 20 points last night, what do you think?" Fitz spat as he threw his Nike duffle bag on his back seat

"Whatever, anyway, I think that Scout from Princeton was watching me play at last night... he WOULD come on the night that we sucked ass" Andrew scoffed

"Dude, I think he was, and coach said that the scout from NYU is coming to next Thursdays game. You know that's my dream school and how hard I've been working so I can get a basketball scholarship"

"Ha, you know how your dad is, doesn't he want you to go to Princeton like he did?"  
Andrew asked as he unlocked his car door

"Bro fuck that, my mom supports me, and if they do give me a scholarship I'm sure as hell gonna take it"

"Yeah we'll see what your dad says about that ha, but I've gotta go, I'm supposed to be picking up Mellies gift at the mall for valentine's day next Friday"

"That's next Friday? Damn, Liv and I are supposed to be working on our lab report next week too, I wonder how she forgot, most girls remember that day likes it's their birthday ha"

"Trouble in paradise maybe? From what you've told me about the guy, he sounds like a dickhead... But ayeeee maybe it's a sign bro!" Andrew laughed as he pushed his shoulder

"Haha shut up man.. But I've gotta go too, I'm going over to the White House to start our lab report"

"Alright, tell Liv I said hey, later brotha!"

"Later!" Fitz got in his car and drove off but soon realized he forgot to mention it to his father that he's going to the White House. He went to call his dad

"What is it son? I have a meeting in 10 minutes!" Big Gerry said

"I forgot to tell you that I'm going to my friends house to do a lab report"

"What friend? Andrew?" Big Gerry asked rather skeptical

"Uh.." Fitz didn't want to lie but he knew how his father felt about Olivia's father "...Yeah, I'll be over there"

"Alright, but I better not get a phone call later tonight about you guys drinking again"

_***Click***_

"UGH I wasn't even drinki..." Fitz couldn't even finish his sentence before he realized his dad had hung up on him

"Fucking bastard" Fitz said as he continued his drive to the White House

* * *

_**Later that evening**_

"Fitz, you're not doing it right!"

"Yes I am! I've done lab reports before in Bio I!"

"Ah just let me see the paper" Olivia said reaching to grab the paper out of his hand

Jason came walking into her room

"Bro, my mom wants know if you're staying for dinner"

"Sure, do you mind?" Fitz asked facing Olivia

"No, not at all" Olivia loved hanging out with Fitz, especially lately

"Ok I'll tell mom and Fitz do you think you can give me a few basketball pointers? Harrison used to, but since he's not gonna be around anymore I..." Jason noticed Olivia giving him a death stare

"Uh, I'm gonna go, see you guys at dinner" Jason jumped off of Olivia's bed and walked out

"...Is everything okay?" Fitz asked noticing Olivia's change in demeanor when Jason mentioned Harrison

Olivia sighed "I was going to tell you in class the other day but Mr. Doyle cut me off"

"Oh, well, you can tell me now or if you don't feel comfortable I understand..."

"No, it's fine, basically, I saw naked pictures on Harrison's phone from some girl, we got into a huge argument, and I dumped him"

"Are you serious?" Fitz couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth

"Yeah, but I'm just trying to move on..." Olivia said

"What an idiot! Does he not know how many guys would jump at the chance to be with you?" Fitz unintentionally yelled, but he just couldn't believe that someone would do that to her

"Funny thing is he would always tell me that, which is why I don't get why he would do such a thing. And you wanna know something else? Ah, maybe I shouldn't..."

"No, tell me" Fitz moved closer

"He got mad at me several times because he swore you and Andrew both liked me, isn't that ridiculous?"

"Well Andrew has a girl friend, but I..." Fitz didn't know whether he should confess his feelings seeing as though she just got out of a relationship

_***Knock Knock***_

"Ugh, I'm so sorry" Olivia said as she got up to go open the door

"Yes, Tom?"

"Ms. Pope your mom wanted me to notify you and your guest that you both need to head down to the dining hall for dinner"

"Okay, thanks Tom" Olivia said as she shut the door

"We've gotta head down for dinner but what were you gonna say?"

"Oh, I'll just tell you after" Fitz said as he got up off of the floor

* * *

After dinner Olivia and Fitz were making their way down the hallway

"I'm glad you stayed for dinner and I'm sorry my brother asked you a million basketball questions, sometimes he doesn't know when to shut up haha"

"Haha it's okay Livvie, I honestly could talk about basketball for hours" Fitz said as he reached to push a strand of hair out of her face but immediately got lost in her big brown eyes

"Fitz?" Olivia asked trying to get his attention

"Oh I'm sorry I just..." Fitz took a deep breath "It's just that I've had a crush on you for a while now but you were in a relationship and I wanted to respect that."

"Hmmm so that's what he was going to tell me before dinner" Olivia thought to herself

"I had no idea you felt that way... And I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't attracted to you but I just got out of a relationship, and I can't just jump into a new one, at least not right now…"

"I know and I completely understand that I just wanted you to know the truth about how I feel about you"

"Thanks for telling me the truth and for being so understanding Fitz"

"Of course and you take all of them time you need, I'm not going anywhere"

"why is he saying all of the right things?" Olivia thought to herself

"Livvie?" Fitz asked wondering why she wasn't responding

"Oh yeah, okay well, you should get going I don't want you driving back to Maryland at midnight ha" Olivia teased

"Ha, you're right, I don't wanna hear my dad's mouth. I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Of course and let me know when you make it home" Olivia gave him a soft smile

Fitz smiled "Alright, I will, bye Livvie" Fitz hugged her, and longer than usual

Olivia couldn't help but be absorbed by the cologne he had on, "Damn he smells good" Olivia thought to herself

"Hmm she smells amazing, that guy was an idiot to let her go, but I'm sure as hell glad that he did" Fitz thought to himself

They both came out of their trance

"Bye, Grant" Olivia let go of him

The Agents escorted Fitz off of the grounds and he made sure to text Olivia when he finally made it to the governor's mansion.

* * *

Olivia went to grab her laptop so she could watch some Netflix when her phone started to ring

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, did you guys get any of the lab report done? My partner is slow as shit and I got stuck working on most of it"_

"_haha damn that stinks, you should've just worked alone. But yeah we got a little bit done until we had to go down for dinner"_

"_You're damn right about that, and Fitz stayed for dinner? How did that go?" Deep down Abby was jumping for joy; she thought Liv and Fitz would make a cute couple_

"_It went really well, my dad was stuck in a meeting with your uncle and his VP, but my mom seemed to really like him, and Jason liked him a little too much, freaking worm must've asked him a million basketball questions. I like sports but shit, he was my company, not his!" Olivia rolled her eyes_

"_Damn, Liv, sounding all possessive over there, hahaha" Abby teased_

"_Shit, what's wrong with me?" Olivia thought to herself_

"_Ah shut it, I didn't even get to the real juice. Fitz ended up telling me that he liked me tonight…"_

_**…******__._*Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap*

"_Hello? What's that noise? Are you over there clapping?" Olivia didn't know if her phone was acting up or if she was just hearing things_

"_Yes, it's a slow applause because I am so happy that he FINALLY got a chance to tell you!"_

"_Haha oh my god I hate you, but what do you mean by finally?"_

"_Oh Liv, it's been so obvious, remember when I called you both out for flirting at the game the other week?" Abby laughed_

"_Oh yeah, and oh my god shut it, ha. But I told him I can't be with him right now, I mean I just got out of a relationship literally a week ago, that'd be too soon!" Olivia leaned back on her bed_

"_True, well just continue being whatever it is you guys are, get to know each other on a more personal level, and see where it goes. _

"_Hmm.. you're right, I guess I'll just let life happen, it's going to anyway, right?"_

"_Eeeeexactly. Wait, that sounds like some tumblr quote shit!"_

"_bahahaha oh jeez I'm going to hang up now, thanks for the advice, red"_

"_Ahhhhh you love me, haha, and no problem, I'm always here if you need me, good night!"_

Olivia hung up and watched some Netflix until she knocked out.

* * *

**FYI- ****after**** the next chapter there's gonna be a time jump, nothing major just a mini one. Thanks for reading!**

**xx**


	10. Healing Wounds

**Scandal was epic & this update is super long, hopefully you guys don't mind lol, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Thursday**_

Olivia, Abby, and Mellie were all getting ready for the basketball game in her room.

"Thanks for inviting me over to get ready with you guys Olivia, this place is huge, and it was nice to see your dad again" With Mellies father being a U.S. Senator, it was no surprise to Olivia that she had met her father before

"No problem Mel and yeah my dad thinks very highly of your father" Olivia smiled

"Well that's good because my dad is definitely one of his biggest supporters"

"Alright, alright enough of all of the political chat" Abby walked over to Olivia standing in her closet "Liv what are we gonna do for school spirit tonight? Mellie, I already know you're going to wear your LP basketball t-shirt with "# 3's girl friend" on the back"

"You're damn right Abbs, I've gotta represent for my man!" Mellie laughed

"Hmm I'm already wearing our senior t-shirt, maybe I could make a poster for Andrew and Fitz?" Abby started to look around Olivia's room for art supplies "Liv do you have any poster paper?"

Olivia walked out behind her "I have some markers but you'd have to go to Jason's room to see if he has anymore posters, he usually has them for projects and stuff"

"Ok, I'm gonna go ask him" Abby left out of the room

"Hey Liv, I heard that Fitz finally told you he likes you" Mellie said taking a seat at her desk

_Damn word travels fast around here_

"Yeah he did" Olivia gave a small smile

"Ooooh, so judging by that little smile I take it you feel the same way?" Mellie winked

"Yeah but we're going to take things slow so we can get to know each other on that level"

"Smart thinking, well, I think you guys would be absolutely adorable. I've got an idea, why don't you write his number on your face with paint or something and wear your senior t-shirt for tonight?" Mellie smiled

Olivia began to blush "You don't think that's too soon?"

"No, it's perfect because it's not too much and not too little effort either" Mellie reassured her

Abby came running into the room

"Okay, so now I understand why you refer to Jason as "worm". That little pervy perv forced me to give him a kiss on the cheek before he finally gave me one of his posters"

Olivia and Mellie couldn't help but laugh

"Oh shut it! Anyway, Liv did you decide what you're gonna do?" Abby asked as she started on her poster

"Hmmm, Mellie made a suggestion that I could put Fitz's number on my face and wear my t-shirt like yours, we could be twins"

"Smart thinking, Mel! It's not too much since you want to take things slow yet not too little either"

Mellie raised her hang for a high five "Ha, that's what I said!"

Abby hit her hand "Great minds think alike"

"Alright I have some paint somewhere in that art supply kit, move over red"

The girls finished getting everything ready and then headed out to the game

* * *

"Fitzy! Fitzy!" Liz shouted her sons name and waved trying to get his attention over the loud music they were playing as both of the teams warmed up

Andrew went to shoot a layup and ended up noticing Liz waving and saying Fitz's nickname and decided to tease him "Hey Fitzy, I didn't know your mom was coming tonight"

"Huh?" Fitz turned to see his mom and waved back "I didn't even know she was coming" Fitz's mom rarely came to his games because Big Gerry didn't like her leaving the house a lot

"That's great she came to support you" Andrew said

"Yea and by the way if you call me that ever again I'll kick your ass"

"Okay, Fitzy" Andrew teased wanting to get a reaction out of him

"Dickhead" Fitz threw the basketball at him

Just then the coach blew his whistle to get their attention "Grant, Nichols enough. Bring it in guys"

The team huddled around the coach to discuss their first play

Olivia, Abby, and Mellie walked in and found seats near the court

"Ah we made it just in time, they're gonna start soon" Mellie said as she spotted Andrew and blew him a kiss and pointed towards Abby's sign that said "WE LOVE PREZ NICHOLS #3 AND VP GRANT #4!"

"Dude look at the sign Abby's holding, and does Olivia have your number on her face?!" Andrew said trying to get Fitz's attention

Fitz didn hear a word he said "What bro? I'm tryin' to pay attention to coach!"

"LOOK!" Andrew pointed at Olivia

"Is that my number on her face?" Fitz had to take a double take

"Yeah that's what I just said! Look at you man! And she's waving at you"

"Oh my god she is, and she's sitting super close to my mom" Fitz said looking at her

_***EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***_ the buzzer went off and the announcer began to call out the starting line-up for both teams

* * *

_**Half time **_

"Grant!" The coach yelled

Fitz came running off of the court

"Yeah coach?" He asked a little out of breath

"You keep missing easy shots, take a break, I'll put you back in, in a few minutes"

_UGH is he serious? The fucking NYU Scout is here!_

"Fine whatever" Fitz pouted as he took a seat on the sideline

Olivia noticed Fitz on the sideline looking extremely pissed off

"What's up with Fitz?" Olivia asked

Mellie leaned in so Olivia could hear her "I think he's not playing too well because he's nervous since that scout from NYU is here"

_I didn't know he wanted to go to NYU, too_

"Oh, I'm gonna go talk to him" Olivia stood up and fixed her jeans

"You do that, maybe then he'll get his head in the game" Abby winked and smacked her butt

"Must you always smack my ass?" Olivia asked

"Sorry not sorry" Abby flipped her hair

Olivia walked up behind Fitz

"Hey, you"

Fitz knew exactly who it was behind him and immediately turned around

"Hey, Livvie, you enjoying the game?"

"I would enjoy it more if you were playing as well as we both know you can"

"I can't do this; Huck isn't passing me the ball!" Fitz spat

"You and I both know that isn't what this is about"

Fitz gave her a look "What?"

"You've worked so hard for this moment now get out there and show that scout that you want this!"

_How did she know?_

Olivia could almost read his mind

"Mellie told me"

Fitz just stared at her

"You don't have to say anything, just get out there show them who you are"

"Thanks, Livvie" Fitz gave her a small smile and stood up

"You're welcome" Olivia turned to walk away

"Hey, wait, tell Abby we love the poster and I see that you've got jersey number on your face"

"I will and hmm you noticed?"

"I notice everything about you" Fitz winked

Olivia smiled "Good luck, Grant"

Little did they both know, Liz was watching the entire time

_Hmmmmm_

* * *

LP ended up winning 71-62

Fitz was just finishing changing into his basketball warm ups when he overheard the NYU scout talking to their coach in his office

_Damn I hope that he saw my constant 3 pointers in the last half_

"Hey Grant" Coach motioned for him to come inside of his office

"Yeah coach?"

"I'd like to introduce you to Nick Smith; he's one of the Scouts New York University"

Fitz reached to shake his hand "Very nice to meet you, sir!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Fitzgerald" Nick shook his hand

"You can call me Fitz if you'd like, my father is Fitzgerald" Fitz teased

"Ah, yes, Governor Grant. Well, anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I saw you playing out there and I think you have great potential for college basketball"

Fitz couldn't control the big smile that appeared on his face "Thank you sir that really means a lot"

"Yes, now you do need to work on a few things, but I could definitely see you playing for our school in the fall. I'm going heading back to New York tomorrow and I will mention your name to the coaches"

Fitz could not believe his ears

"Are you serious? NYU is my dream University so that would definitely be a dream come true. Wow, thank you so much Mr. Smith!"

"No problem son, I'll be in touch" with that the coach and Nick left the locker room

Fitz's phone started to ring and his mom's picture flashed across his screen, he smiled

"Sup mom"

"Hey Fitzy, I had to leave so I could get back to the house before your father returns, but I just wanted to say you really stepped it up in the second half, great job!" Liz spoke while her security agents continued to drive her back to Maryland

"Thanks and I understand I'm just glad you were able to come. BUT MOM, GUESS WHAT!"

"Uh, what?" Liz found herself getting a little nervous

The scout from NYU was at the game tonight and he told me if I keep doing well I can probably play for them in the fall!"

"WOW I'm so proud of you, but you know your father wants you to go to Princeton for law like he did"

Fitz rolled his eyes "Mom, Princeton is a nice school, but I really want this, and dad can't continue to control my life!"

"I agree, but we'll have to discuss it with him, okay?"

"Fine, but I'm gonna go, I'm staying at Andrews tonight and then tomorrow after school I'm gonna go to the white house again to work on my lab report with Olivia"

"Okay, I'll tell your father, and make sure to tell your soon to be girl friend and her parents that I said hello. Your father may not be very fond of the Popes, but I think they're great people"

_Wow how did she know?_

Fitz was quiet for a moment

"A mother knows her child, sweetie. And the way you guys were looking at eachother when she came to check on you when you were on the sideline, I knew right then and there. But why didn't you tell me?" Liz questioned

Fitz sighed "Mom, it's a little complicated right now. She just got out of a relationship with some jerk and she wants to take things slow"

"That makes sense Fitzy, it'll all work out how it's supposed to. But I'm going to go now, I love you!"

"Yeah, I know and I love you, too"

Just then Andrew came running into the locker room

"Brooooo that last half of the game you were unstoppable, what happened to you?" Andrew said reaching to give him a fist bump

"Thanks brotha! And Olivia gave me a few words of encouragement when coach called me out"

"Clearly" Andrew teased "But some of the guys said that you and coach were talking to that NYU scout! What'd he say?"

"He told me that if I keep working on my skills I can most likely play for them next year!" Fitz smiled

"Fuck yeah! That's awesome bro" Andrew jumped on him

Fitz couldn't stop laughing "Yeah bro, but it's not set in stone so let's just keep this between us, I'm gonna tell Liv after I speak with my dad"

"Of course bro and good luck with that, but Mellie and I are gonna head out with the team for Pizza, you should bring Liv!" Andrew winked

"I am, hopefully she didn't leave with Abby! Let's go!"

They both grabbed their things and went out to the bleachers where the girls were still sitting

"What took you guys so long? We thought we were going to have to come in there and interrupt your little bromance!" Abby teased

"Ha-ha-ha" Andrew said in a very dull manner

"Hey you guys wanna come get pizza with the team?" Fitz said looking at Olivia

"And be a fifth wheel? Ha, hell no!" Abby fake laughed "I'm actually gonna go to Davids frat house for a little, he's picking me up from here, but thanks for the invite guys" Abby said as she walked off

"Haha oh, Abby..." Olivia laughed as she made her way closer to Fitz

"So, I take it you're gonna come?" Fitz asked as he stepped closer

"Yeah, Mellie told me about it earlier so I asked my parents already; the agents are going to follow behind your car"

"Alright sounds good, let's go" He smiled as they all left the gym

* * *

_**Friday Afternoon (Valentine's Day)**_

Olivia was on her way back to her room to change into something a bit more decent than her typical "after school" t-shirt and fitted sweat pants for when Fitz came over when Tom called her name from down the hallway

Olivia turned to see Tom walking up to her

"Ms. Pope!" Tom finally caught up to her

"Tom, I've told you over and over that you can just call me Olivia" She said trying to see who was behind him

"Ms. Pope, your guest is here, he's coming up the stairs" Tom said clearly ignoring her request

_Shit he wasn't supposed to be here until later. Ugh whatever, I guess he'll just have to see me in my natural state_

"Okay" Olivia said as she stood by her door waiting

Just then Fitz came walking up to her wearing fitted jeans, a black polo v-neck, and a pair of Clarks suede boots while holding with what had to be about 20 roses

Olivia couldn't believe her eyes, not to mention he looked sexy as hell

Fitz immediately hugged her "Wow, Olivia you look…"

"I know, I look a mess, I just need to change clothes" Olivia walked into her room

Fitz followed her "No, I was going to say you look beautiful, and these are for you, happy Valentine's Day!" Fitz smiled giving her the roses

"Seriously? And Wow, these are beautiful, thank you Fitz" Olivia said smiling at him

"Of course, I love seeing you like this. And I'm glad you like them. I know we're taking things slow but I had to at least get you some flowers and there's a little card attached, too" Fitz rubbed her arm

"You're such a cutie, and oh I wanna read it" Olivia pulled the card off of the stick and read it

_Happy Valentine's Day, Livvie_

_This is just the first of many_

_XO- Fitz G III _

Olivia gave him a big hug and big kiss on the cheek "Grant! Oh my God I don't even know what to say! And the "XO" again?! I've gotta stop texting you" Olivia teased

Fitz laughed "Nope, I love yours texts, but I'm glad you love the roses and the card but let's finish this lab report so we can leave, I have a surprise for you"

"What? But my parents…"

"Shhh, don't worry I've already taken care of everything and your mom want the agents to drive us since the roads will be extremely busy because of the Valentine's Day. And you don't have to dress up"

"Uhm, okay" Olivia blushed

* * *

_**An hour later**_

Olivia came walking out of her bathroom wearing skinny jeans, a white v-neck with a a black blazer over it, and a pair of black sparkly toms "Is this outfit okay for where we're going?"

Fitz didn't hear a word she said. _My god this girl is stunning_

"FITZ!" Olivia yelled trying to get his attention

"Oh, uh, yeah?" He snapped out of it and stood up

Olivia laughed "I asked if this outfit okay for where we are going"

"Yeah and you look stunning" Fitz kissed her cheek

Olivia smiled "And you look very handsome" she said as she went to grab her purse "You ready?" Olivia asked as she headed for the door

"Yes, and after you my lady" Fitz opened the door

Olivia and Fitz were in the backseat on their way to wherever it was that Fitz had in mind

"So are you still not going to tell me where we are going?" Olivia looked at him

"Nope, it's a surprise"

"I'm not a big fan of surprises" Olivia confessed

"Well then that makes it all the more entertaining" Fitz laughed

"I hate youuuuuu" Olivia whined

"No you don'ttttttt" Fitz mocked her

We're here, Hal said as they approached a Grand Prix building

"OH MY GOD! Go karts?!" Olivia jumped in her seat

"What? You don't like them?!" Fitz asked worried that his plan might be ruined

"NO! I LOVE THEM! I haven't been able to do it in so long though" Olivia frowned

"Hey, hey, turn that frown upside down" Fitz pulled her chin up "I know you rarely get to do stuff like this so your mother pulled some strings and got us the place to ourselves for the night"

_I seriously have the best mother_

"Are you serious? Oh my god why are we waiting in here then? Let's go!" Olivia jumped out of the car

Fitz couldn't help but laugh "Wait up!" Fitz grabbed her hand when he caught up to her

Olivia looked down at their hands intertwined together

"Is this okay?" Fitz asked

"Yes" Olivia smiled "Now, let's go!" Olivia pulled him

"I'm gonna kick your butt, Grant!" Olivia said through her big helmet

"Yeah right, Livvie"

The light turned green and they both pressed the gas and took off

After 10 rounds Olivia beat Fitz 6 out of ten times

"Awww, are you okay?" Olivia asked as she saw Fitz get out of his go kart with a grumpy look on his face

"Oh, hush, I let you win!" Fitz squished her face

"Sure you did, it's okay, there's always next time" Olivia pinched his butt

"Ouch! Your agents are gonna see us!" Fitz looked around

"So! Come on; let's go inside so I can kick your ass in laser tag too!" Olivia grabbed his hand and led him inside

Fitz, Olivia, Tom, and Hal were all walking back to the car

"So we're even now, I beat your butt fair and square in laser tag" Fitz stuck his tongue out at Liv

"Ugh, I want a rematch ASAP!" Olivia hated losing

"Don't worry, we'll have more of these types of outings in the future" Fitz smirked

"The future, meaning, we'll be together…" Olivia stepped closer to him

"Yes ma'am, as soon as your wounds heal, you're all mine" Fitz wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"I like the sound of that, and trust me; they're healing much faster than I thought"

"Good, because I'm not sure I can wait much longer, you're too amazing" Fitz said with a serious face

"As are you, and thank you for tonight, seriously, I needed this" Olivia looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his waste

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself"

"I always do whenever I'm with you" Olivia smiled

* * *

**Alright alright, don't tell me off about the ending but she can't just make out with Fitz after 2 weeks of being single, she was in a 2 yr relationship lol but I can assure you that it **_**IS **_**coming. ****Next chapter is the time jump**** *cough, Paris, cough*.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xx**


	11. Destination: Paris

**Can I just say that I love the positive feedback I'm getting for this story, seriously, thank you guys for leaving reviews, they really make me feel like I'm doing a good job with this story despite the fact that I am ****NOT**** a writer whatsoever, lol. So again, thank YOU! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

All of the crew had gotten their admissions letters at the end of February. Olivia got into all of the schools she applied to which were NYU, Harvard, and Stanford. Fitz got a basketball scholarship to NYU, and he also got accepted for academics to Harvard, and Princeton.

_**April 11**__**th**__** (Friday afternoon)**_

Fitz and Andrew were on their way to the mall to get some last minute things for the trip.

"So bro are you and your dad still on bad terms? It's been over a month now" Andrew asked as he turned the radio down

Fitz put his sunglasses on while holding the steering wheel with one hand "He's tried talking to me numerous times but he can go fuck himself. He's trying to ruin everything for me, I can't go to my dream school that I worked my ass off to get a scholarship for, instead he's talked to one of his buddies to get me on Princeton's team thinking that would make me forgive him, he doesn't give a shit about my basketball career, and not to mention Olivia and I will be an hour apart since she's going to NYU for public relations. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her but this situation sucks dude…"

Andrew sighed "I can't say that I know what you're going through with your dad but I can say that I do understand the relationship stuff since Mellie's going to NYU too, I'm so bummed, but one thing's for sure, we're gonna get through it bro. And look at the bright side, I'll be at Princeton with you and at least we'll get to play ball together and we're both going for political science so we'll probably have classes together, too! Now you tell me how many people can say that they get to do all of that with their best friend? Not many. Anddddd like you said it's an hour away so we can go visit them like every other weekend. Bottom line, we've gotta just think about the positive side of it all." Andrew patted his shoulder "Speaking of Olivia, why didn't you bring her?" Andrew asked

"I don't know… whatever, and because I've gotta pick up her birthday present, besides when I left the white house she said she had finish to packing anyway" Fitz said as he put the car in park

"Okay so you wanna get Liv's present first or do you wanna get clothes?" Andrew asked as they walked through the mall

"Let's just go into American eagle so I can get some more pants then we'll get her gift" Fitz walked inside

"Bro what are you doing? It's gonna be a little cold over there" Fitz asked when he noticed Andrew picking up shorts

"Oh, right, I forgot" Andrew laughed and then picked up a pair of jeans to go try on

They both got a few pairs of jeans and Fitz picked up Olivia's present

"Let me see what you got her bro" Andrew grabbed the bag

"Damn bro" Fitz said a little irritated

"Daaanggg dude, that's nice, way to make me look like shit, Mellie's gonna be eyeballing the shit out of that"

"Ha, better step your game up brotha" Fitz said as they made their way out of the mall

Fitz decided to stay at Andrews for the night so he wouldn't have to drive from Maryland at 3am since the bus was leaving from LP to go to the airport at 5am

"So, are you finally gonna ask Liv out while we're in Paris?" Andrew asked as he tossed him a Gatorade

"That's the plan, we've been "talking" for a month and a half now, I think it's time" Fitz said as he took a sip of his drink

"Dude she's gonna be your first REAL girl friend, I mean I know you've taken girls out on dates here and there but you've never actually been official with anyone" Andrew said

"Because basketball was always more important than being tied down to someone, I figured I'd get more serious with a girl in college, and I told her that I've never really had a real girl friend and her response was "Awwwwwww Grant" Fitz did his impersonation of Olivia

Andrew laughed at his friend

"Yeah yeah, but you should finish packing I'm gonna text Liv" Fitz said as he walked outside

_**FG: Hey :)**_

_**OP: Hey you!**_

_**FG: You finish packing yet? **_

_**OP: Clothes, yes, but I still have my shoes, hair products, etc. **_

_**FG: Typical girl LOL**_

_**OP: lol shutup, but did you and Andrew get your pants?**_

_**FG: yup we ended up going to American Eagle, quick and easy lol I hate shopping I don't see how you girls do it**_

_**OP: But you love going to the mall with meeeeeee :)**_

_**FG: Eh….**_

_**OP: jerk -_-**_

_**FG: lmaooo I'm jk, I like going only bcus I get to spend time w/ you 3**_

_**OP: nice save, Grant lol. But I'm gonna finish packing then have dinner with the fam, ill ttul?**_

_**FG: of course, later beautiful xo**_

_**OP: bye handsome xo**_

* * *

"So Olivia, you're turning 18 on Monday, are you excited?" Eli asked as he cut his steak

"YES! I'm so excited dad, you have no idea" Olivia smiled

Eli laughed "Good, I'm glad, but I want you to be careful over there and Fitz is going on this trip, too right?"

Maya cut in before Olivia could even answer

"Of course honey, all of the seniors are going"

"Daddy, Fitz told you himself the other week at dinner that he was going" Olivia looked at him

"Oh, right, sorry, I do have a lot of things to remember sweet heart" Eli said before taking a sip of his red wine

"True, it's okay"

"Well, anyway, we figured we'd let you open all of your gifts since you're going to be thousands of miles away on your actual birthday" Eli motioned trying to get Jason's attention "Son, give her the bag"

"Oh, right, happy early birthday, big head" Jason teased

"You worm" Olivia nudged his shoulder

Eli and Maya just shook their heads

Olivia opened the bag to see a brand new Macbook, iPhone 8, and a bunch of gift cards to her favorite stores "Oh my goodness, thanks you guys!" Olivia got up from her seat to give each of them a hug

"We figured you'd need an upgrade from your other laptop and you probably already know this but you can do international Skype calls on their when you're in Paris" Eli winked

"Ha, I knew there had to be a catch" Olivia teased

"Safety first sweetie" Eli grinned

They all finished their dinner and Olivia returned to her room to finish packing so she could get some rest before her busy day of traveling

* * *

They had already been in the air for 3 hours. Olivia had her Dre beats head phones on until Fitz tapped her on the shoulder

She removed her headphones "Yeah?"

"I can't wait to spend the next week and a half with you" Fitz said looking at her

"Same here, we're all gonna have so much fun. I can't wait to see the Eifel Tower!" Olivia said cheerfully as she gave him a thumbs up

Fitz laughed "You're such a dork, but me either!"

They ended up landing in Paris at 6pm, the time difference is about 6 hours so it was definitely going to be an adjustment for everyone.

Tomorrow we start with the art museums and we will make our way around the city. Each teacher will have a group to chaperone when we all want to do individual things. Y'all are NOT to leave the hotel without being accompanied by your chaperone and agents. Also, guys and ladies may visit each other's rooms, but there will be absolutely no sleep over's. None of that canoodling mess is happening on my watch, understood?" Mr. Doyle asked

"Yes" all of the students said in unison

"Alright, once you get your key you may go up to your rooms, we're all meeting in the hotel lobby for breakfast at 7am and then we are leaving to tour the city at 8am on the dot. So, don't forget to see your alarms!" Mr. Doyle said as he began to pass out the room keys

"Fitz, huck, and I are gonna be across the hall from you guys" Andrew said to Abby and Mellie

"Where's Fitz and Liv?" Abby asked

"Wow, they're over there whispering sweet shit to each other" Andrew pointed at them "YO LOVE BIRDS, WE'RE HEADING UPSTAIRS, BYE!" He yelled across the lobby making everyone stare at them

Olivia looked down at the ground clearly embarrassed

Fitz coughed and then when everyone started heading up the stairs he flicked Andrew off

Andrew laughed "You mad... or NAH?"

Fitz pushed him "You fuck bag"

"HE'S MADDDDD!" Andrew and the rest of the crew couldn't control their laughter

* * *

_**6:15 AM**_

"Ugh it's sooo early" Olivia whined

"Get up Liv, we've gotta head downstairs in 45 minutes!" Abby said pulling her up from the bed;

"I hate you right now" Olivia pouted as she went to the bathroom to get ready

Meanwhile the boys were struggling just as much as she was

"Oh my God, I always say it should be illegal to be up this early" Fitz stretched

Andrew came walking out of the bathroom "Whichever one of you is going to go next should go"

"I'll go" Huck said getting up from the bed

Andrew being the prankster he is decided to throw some ice on Fitz

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Fitz jumped up

"I said to get your ass up and you wouldn't listen, so hey you asked for it" Andrew laughed

"Ugh you're such an idiot" Fitz said as he went to grab his suitcase to pick out his outfit so he'd be ready to go into the bathroom when Huck was finished

The ladies were all done getting dressed so they all went across the hallway to see if the boys were ready to go

_***Knock Knock***_

"Who is it?"

Abby tried to do her best French accent "Room service"

Andrew checked the peephole "I already see you"

They laughed "Then let us in"

"Nice accent Abby…NOT" Andrew said as he messed up her hair

"Jerk!" She pushed him out of the way and walked into their room

Andrew laughed as he hugged Mellie "Good morning babe"

"Morning baby" Mellie hugged and kissed him on the cheek

Good morning Liv" Andrew said as she walked passed him

"Oh, hi, sorry I'm not a morning person"

"I could tell" he laughed

Fitz walked out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist "Yooo Huck you used all of the hot wa…" He stopped mid sentence when he noticed all of the girls were in the room

Olivia immediately woke up, she couldn't take her eyes off of his dripping wet body, she felt herself getting a little hot and bothered

_Damn_

"Thanks for the warning guys" Fitz eyed Andrew and Huck

"How were we supposed to know? You took your clothes in there so I thought… oh whatever just hurry up!" Andrew said growing very impatient with him

* * *

_**Musee Dart Moderene (Paris museum of Modern Art)**_

"…And our museum is the world's largest holder of Douglas Gordon's video works. There is pretty much every film and video work from about 1992 until now located in here…" The tour guide continue talking to the group

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Fitz looked down at Olivia

Olivia looked up at him "Oui, je m'amuse"

_Holy hell she sounds so sexy, where the hell did she learn that?_

Olivia noticed how confused Fitz looked

"I said "Yes, I'm having fun" Grant" Olivia laughed

"Oh" Fitz wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Where'd you learn that?"

"I had to take 2 foreign languages back at Spencer Prep so I took Spanish and French"

"I took Spanish but I barely remember anything from it" Fitz laughed

"You would, but babe come on we're getting left behind" Olivia grabbed his hand leading him towards the rest of the group

_Did she just call me babe? _

_Did I just call him babe?_

* * *

**8:30pm**

After a full day of touring museums and parks it was time to see the main attraction, The Eifel Tower.

"Oh my goodness, it's absolutely breathtaking" Olivia couldn't believe the sight in front of her, she had traveled to many different countries in her nearly 18 years, but Paris had always been on her list of places to go.

Fitz noticed how memorized Olivia was by the sight before her so he figured they should go to the very top and look at the view

"Mr. Doyle, are we allowed to go to the top?"

"Yeah, a group just came back down, go ahead!"

"Livvie, let's go to the top" Fitz said grabbing her hand

"Are we allowed to?"

"Yeah, I just asked" Fitz said reassuring her

The agents followed behind the two the entire way up

"I have no words…" Olivia said as they finally reached the top

"You okay?" Fitz asked making sure she was okay

"Yeah, it's just so...wow"

"I agree, this is definitely one of the best views I've ever seen in my entire life" Fitz said as he walked up behind her

"I know Paris is so beautiful" Olivia smiled

"Well, I was talking about you standing there, but that, too" Fitz said as he stepped closer to her

_This guy always knows the exact thing to say_

Olivia giggled "Oh really?"

"Yes, and I think right now is a better time than anytime to ask you this"

"What?" Olivia asked

_Here goes nothing_

"Livvie, we've only know each other for a couple of months, and we only just began getting to know each other on a more intimate level a little over a month ago but I can honestly say that you've made me feel a certain way that no girl has ever been capable of. Despite all of the crap I've been going through with college and my father, you're one of the few people that can make me feel better. You make me laugh, and I love hanging out with you, even if we're just sitting on your bedroom floor watching Netflix or me kicking your butt in laser tag. You support me and my dreams, and I hope that I make you feel as much joy as I feel when I'm around you. I know your last relationship had you questioning a lot of things, especially about yourself but let me just tell you that you are a beautiful, intelligent, funny, and just an overall amazing person. But I could sit here and tell you great things about yourself all day but I'll save that for another time. I just have one question; will you be my girl friend?" Fitz stared at her waiting for her to answer

Olivia had tears in her eyes; she couldn't find the words to say so she just grabbed his face and went straight for his lips

Fitz didn't expect that just yet so he was little caught off guard but he eventually found himself getting lost in the kiss, he wrapped one hand around her waist and held her face with the other one

"Ahem" The agents, Abby, Andrew, Mellie, and Huck all said under their breath simultaneously

Fitz stopped kissing Olivia and turned to look back at them "I'm not even sorry"

They all laughed

He turned back around and looked down at Olivia "So, is that a yes?"

"Yes, I am all yours baby" Olivia winked

"All mine" Fitz repeated out loud "I like the sound of that" He kissed her again and then they all made their way back down to be with the rest of the students so they could all go back to the hotel.

* * *

**Told you guys it was coming! ;) And about the iPhone 8, remember we are in 2017 and we all know Apple can't stick with one product for more than a year or so LOL. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Paris part II to come -Thanks for reading! **

**xx**


	12. Control Issues

**I do not own scandal**

* * *

**Monday, April 14****th**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR OLIVIA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU!" Everyone sang to Olivia at breakfast

"Oh my God" Olivia was so happy "Thanks you guys!"

"Sooo how does it feel?" Abby asked

"I feel the same, but I'm happy that I'm finally 18. I feel like I can do anything, well almost anything" Olivia giggled

"I know I've told you plenty of times today but happy birthday, baby" Fitz kissed her forehead

"Thanks babe" Olivia pulled his face to hers and gave him a big kiss

"Get a room" Andrew teased

"Okay" Fitz playfully grabbed Olivia's hand like he was going to walk off

Olivia laughed "So what's on Doyle's Itinerary for today?" She asked taking a sip of her tea

"He said today is a free day, we've just gotta take a chaperone and agents with us" Abby answered

"SWEET! Now I can actually do what I want today" Olivia smiled

"And what's that?" Fitz asked

Olivia gave Abby and Mellie a look "SHOPPING!"

All of the guys groaned

"I'm the birthday girl so deal" Olivia teased

"Fine" they all said together

"We all got you gifts but you're gonna have to wait until tonight at your birthday dinner to open them" Fitz smiled

"Do I get to choose the restaurant?"

"Obviously Livvie" Fitz playfully rolled his eyes at her "And after I wanna take you to… Andrew what's the name of that bridge again?" Fitz asked

"Love Lock Bridge" Andrew answered

"Okay" Olivia smiled

* * *

The crew spent the entire day wondering around the city doing whatever Olivia had in mind

"I wanna go inside H&M" Olivia said pulling Abby and Mellie into the store as the guys walked behind them

"Ah, that dress is so cute! Liv, you should totally get that for dinner tonight" Mellie said walking towards the rack holding all of the different items

"Yeah babe you should, I bet you'd look hot in it" Fitz winked

"You haven't even seen me in it!" Olivia playfully yelled at him

"So! You'd look sexy as hell wearing a trash bag" Fitz laughed

"Well aren't you the sweetest" Olivia kissed him

"I think I see the men's section, you guys coming?" Huck asked

"Yeah, I'm coming" Andrew walked behind him

"Wait up" Fitz ran behind them

"And they said they didn't wanna come shopping" Abby rolled her eyes

The girls had been in the dressing room for 15 minutes

"So which dress are you gonna get?" Abby asked as she and Olivia looked in the mirror

"I'm gonna go with this blue one, I think it's cute, and Fitz said he liked it, too" Olivia smirked

Abby laughed "Okay, well let's finish up, I'm sure the guys are bitching"

"Bro where are the beenies?" Fitz asked while looking around the store

Andrew looked around "They're right over there"

Fitz grabbed a black one to try on "Hmm, do I look like a moron?" Fitz asked the guys while looking in the mirror

"Dude it's just a hat. But why don't you ask Olivia?"

"Ask me what?" Olivia asked as she walked up behind them with the girls

"Babe, do you like this hat? I usually only wear snap backs but I wanna change it up a bit" Fitz asked as he looked at her in the mirror

"I love it, you look so cute! But you need to pull some hair out in the front" Olivia said as she reached up to help him

"We're gonna go get in line" Abby said as she and the others walked off

"I'm gonna go get in line, too, let me see your hat" Olivia said holding her hand out

"Why?" Fitz asked as he removed the beenie from his head

"Because I'm gonna pay for it? Duh babe"

"You're not buying me this on your birthday" Fitz walked passed her

"And why the hell not?" Olivia said getting a little irritated

"Because it's your day, I don't want you spending money on me"

"Don't be ridiculous" Olivia said grabbing the hat out of his hand and took off towards the register

_Ugh what the hell_

"I could've bought my own hat" Fitz pouted

"Just think of it as a belated Valentine's day gift, okay?" Olivia said giving him a smile

"Fine, thanks Livvie, and sorry for overreacting" He leaned down and kissed her

"I guess I forgive you" Olivia said giving him a look

"Thanks, so where do you wanna go next?"

Olivia put a finger on her chin as she took a minute to think "Do you think we can go on one of those boat tours around the city?"

"Yeah, let's ask the agents if they'll help us find the location of one" He said as he grabbed her hand and lead her towards Tom and Hal

* * *

After the boat tour around some of Paris's most prestigious monuments they walked over to Love Lock Bridge while

Olivia and Fitz ended up putting their lock near the center of the bridge

"Do you wanna throw the key in the water?" Fitz asked as he held the key out for her to grab

"No, let's do it together, but first…" She said as she stepped closer to him "…I just wanted to let you know that even though our relationship is fairly new, I feel like this lock can symbolize the beginning of "us". You are not only my boy friend but you've become one of my best friends, too. I care about you so much and I can't wait to see what the future holds for us"

Fitz grabbed her face and kissed her "You're amazing, you know that?"

"You may have told me a few times before" Olivia teased

Fitz laughed "Okay, on the count of three. One-two-three"

They both tossed the key in the water and watched as it disappeared before their eyes

Mellie and Andrew came walking up behind them "Did you guys already throw your key in the water?"

"Yeah we did, but guys look at the time, we should get going if we wanna change before dinner" Fitz said he noticed the time

"Alright"

* * *

"I'm so happy I got to spend my birthday with all of you, seriously, you guys are the best, even you Huck" Olivia teased "And thanks for the presents even though I told you guys that you didn't have to get me anything!"

"We couldn't resist, and I'm glad you like all your gifts Liv!" Abby smiled giving her a hug

"You still have one left" Fitz said passing her a gift bag "You can read the card later" He whispered causing her to blush

Olivia reached inside of the bag and opened the blue Tiffany box."Fitz!" Olivia looked down to see an Infinity Pendant in Rubedo metal. "You know how obsessed I am with the infinity symbol, this is perfect!"

"You like it?" He asked

"Like? More like LOVE! Thank you so much babe" She grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss

Fitz smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Anything to put a smile on your face baby"

"That is beautiful, you have great taste Fitz!" Mellie gave him thumbs up

"I try" Fitz said as he popped his collar making everyone laugh

After dinner they all headed back to the hotel

Fitz and Olivia went up to the girls room while Andrew and Mellie were in the boy's room and Huck and Abby were down in the hotels lounge hanging out with some of the other students.

"So Liv do you wanna-" She places her finger on his lips and begins to suck his bottom lip eventually sticking her tongue inside of his mouth. He didn't know where this side of her was coming from but he was enjoying it. He kissed her hard as he slid his hand down to rest on her ass. Fitz pushed her back into the wall as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she opens her mouth allowing him deeper access. Things start to get heated and she immediately noticed the big budge in his pants, she reached down to undo his belt buckle when Fitz grabbed her hands "Babe what are you doing?"

"I…I figured that you probably thought it was time for us to have sex since we're official so..." Olivia backed up a little

"Livvie, as much as I want you, you and I both know we're not ready for that right this second, besides, there isn't a set time when we should have our first time; it'll happen on its own" Fitz said as he took a seat on the bed and pulled her to sit on his lap

"Wait, you've never had sex before?" Olivia couldn't believe it, she figured since he was so popular that he had been lost his virginity

"Just because I've dated girls doesn't mean that I had sex with them, I mean I've come close but it never felt right with any of them"

"Oh wow, I feel like an ass for assuming" Olivia covered her face

"It's okay, besides now that I'm with you I can't even imagine experiencing it with someone else, whether it's a month from now or a year from now."

Olivia looked at him "How did I get so lucky?"

He kissed her "I ask myself this all the time"

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Fitz had just gotten back from Paris so his mother insisted that they all have dinner together, despite the fact that things had been extremely awkward lately between her husband and son.

"So, Fitzgerald are you excited to be a Tiger next year?" Big Gerry asked he took a sip of scotch

"Sure" he said as he played with the food on his plate

"You know I had to pull a lot of strings to get you on that basketball team, but you better not forget about your academics, you know what the plan is, law school, then to the navy, and then somewhere down the line you're going to make a run for president. At least one of us Grants need to make it into the White House"

"…I don't understand why I can't just go to law school at NYU? Their law program may not be as great as Princeton's but I don't care, it's a great school plus my girl friend is going there, too!" Fitz spat

"Wait a minute, what girl friend? Mellie Roberts? Son, I always knew you two would make a cute couple, about time you opened your eyes and realized it!"

"What? No! That's Andrews girl friend, "I'm dating…" Fitz looked at his mom for reassurance, she nodded her head for him to continue

"…Olivia Pope"

Big Gerry almost choked trying to drink the rest of his scotch "POPE?" He stood up and started to pace back and forth "Eli Rowan Pope's daughter? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" He yelled

"Honey calm down, she's a lovely girl. Remember we met her at one of those campaign events with her parents a few years ago, so stop it!" Liz said as she pulled on his arm for him to sit back down

"You stay out of this" Big Gerry yanked his arm away

"You may be able to control my academic life but there is no way in hell you're going to tell me who I can and can't date! You just don't want me to date her because her father beat you, it's in the past, let it go already!" He stood up to walk out of the dining hall

"I forbid you to see this girl; I can't have you being influenced by them! Not to mention the things people will say about this little fling, you've never taken girls seriously before!" Big Gerry said as he went to stop him from leaving

"This isn't some fling; Olivia is different from all of those other girls! You know what? Screw it, I'm not sticking around to listen to this stupidity" Fitz yelled and made his way upstairs

"This is not over!" Big Gerry yelled

As soon as he got upstairs his phone rang, he didn't even bother to look at the caller ID

"_What?"_ He yelled into the phone

"_Uhm, hi to you too babe? What's wrong with you?"_ Olivia didn't know why he was yelling at her

"_Oh, it's you...and nothing"_

"_Fitz, I know something's wrong, what's going on?" She asked clearly worried about him_

"_I don't wanna fucking talk about it Olivia, okay? Let's change the subject or we can get off of the phone altogether" _

_Did he just use my full name?_

"_Wow, I don't know who or what the hell pissed you off but I'm not gonna take you talking to me like that. Ima just go, good night Fitzgerald."_

_***Click***_

"_Ugh, wait, I'm…" All he could hear was silence_

_Shit, I am an idiot_

* * *

**Leave comments/suggestions for what you want to see happen in upcoming chapters (besides, sex, lol… trust me it is coming soon, I **_**promise**_**.) Oh, and I hope you guys enjoy the finale tomorrow :) Thanks for reading!**

**xx**


	13. Let it go

**This hiatus sucks already :( lol. Thanks for the comments and suggestions. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fitz woke up the next morning feeling like crap because of the way he talked to Olivia. He tried calling and texting her immediately after she hung up but she never answered. He was contemplating what he should do while sitting in class, when the teacher looked away he pulled out his phone to text Andrew hoping he'd be able to help him, seeing as though he had much more relationship experience than him.

**FG:** yoo

**AN:** Sup bro?

**FG:** man i fucked up big time

**AN:** What happened?

**FG:** Dad & I got into a big argument about Univ. then i told him about Liv and he went ballistic, she called me right after coincidentally and i took my anger out on her and now she wont return my calls or texts, she's gonna dump me bro…

**AN:** dude no she isn't, arguments r gonna happen. and wow your dad's still pissed her dad beat him, huh?

**FG:** ya he wont let that shit go, it's so annoying. and idk I'm gonna keep calling until she answers screw it

**AN:** NO! then she's deff gonna be pissed if u blow up her phone, just wait until you see her at lunch

**FG:** fine, thanks bro

**AN:** NP brotha

* * *

**_Lunch_**

Mellie, Abby, and Olivia were all sitting at the table before the guys got there

"So are you guys excited for prom?" Abby asked as she took a sip of her smoothie

Mellie immediately perked up when she heard the word prom come out of Abby's mouth "Hell yeah, speaking of which, are we still going dress shopping this weekend?"

"I am, how about you liv?" Abby asked when she noticed Liv not answering Mellie "Earth to Olivia!"

"Huh? What'd you ask?" Olivia tried to come out of her thoughts

"Are you going dress shopping with us this weekend and what's up with you today? You were completely zoned out in Williamson's class, too!" Abby questioned her

"I don't even know if I'm going anymore and Fitz and I got into an argument last night"

"You're going to prom Liv! But what happened?" Mellie asked

"I don't think so, Fitz still hasn't asked me. And that's the problem, he wouldn't tell me what the hell was wrong with him and then he lashed out at me so I hung up on his ass"

"Oh boy" Abby and Mellie said in unison

Mellie spotted Andrew and Fitz walking towards the table "Well here comes my man with your boy toy right behind him"

Olivia glanced behind her and rolled her eyes "Damn" she thought to herself

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Fitz asked standing behind her

"No, you may not"

"Livvie, please.."

"What do you need Fitzgerald?"

He gave her a look

"Oh, you don't like that do you?"

He didn't respond

"Yeah, that's what I thought" She turned around and continued talking to the girls

Fitz stood there for a minute trying to process what just happened until Andrew pulled him away

"Dude what are you gonna do now? And you still need to ask her to prom"

"I don't know how I'm supposed to do that when we're not even talking right now. I'll see you later" He said as he turned and walked out of the cafeteria

Fitz was in the locker room after school when he decided to text Olivia

**FG:** Babe, I'm really sorry for blowing up on u last night, u didn't deserve that. Plz forgive me xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo :(

_20 minutes later_

**OP:** I don't like having these types of convos via text…

**FG: **well i tried talking to u at lunch and in 7th prd, but all you did was blow me off

**OP: **well u deserved to see how it felt

**FG: **i know… but plz can i come by so we can talk?

**OP: **dont u have practice?

**FG: **ya, I'm here now actually. But ill come by after?

**OP: **sure…

**FG: **ok see u then.

**OP:** K

"Fuck, she sent me a "K". Ugh, she's pissed…" He thought to himself as he slammed his locker and went out to the court for practice

* * *

Olivia was playing call of duty with her brother to try and take her mind off of all of the nonsense that was going on when her phone started vibrating

"Yo your phones going off" Jason said as he passed her the phone off of his night stand

"Ugh, is it Fitz?" She said not taking her eyes off of the video game

He checked the screen "It's a random number"

She grabbed her phone and walked out into the hallway

"Hello?" She answered

"Is this Olivia Pope?" The voice of an older man filled the speaker

"Uh, yes. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Governor Grant, I'm calling to talk to you about my son, Fitzgerald."

_shit-fuck, what does he want? Oh my goodness, is Fitz okay? _

She was worried yet so confused "Is he okay?"

"Yes, I just think that you two shouldn't be together, it's not a good look for him"

"Excuse me? You have no idea what you are talking about sir"

"But I do, and I need for you to respect my wishes"

"With all do respect, I don't know how you got my number but you have no right to call me and tell me how to live my life, good bye"

Olivia clicked the end call button and threw her phone

_What a fucking jerk!_

Just as she was about to grab her phone off of the floor she looked up and saw Tom coming up the stairs with Fitz not too far behind

_Like clockwork_

"Hey baby" Fitz said as he gave her a hug and a single rose

She didn't even respond, she just went into her room and he followed behind her.

"Okay, can we talk now? I can't take you being mad at me" He said as he placed his jacket on her desk chair

Olivia gave him a look "Your father just called me…"

He thought he was hearing things "Come again?"

"Your-father-just-called-me" she said kind of irritated

"Are you fucking serious? What'd he say to you?" Fitz ran his hand through his curls clearly beginning to panic

"He basically told me to stay away from you…"

He kicked her chair "THAT FUCKING JACKASS"

"Hey calm down, I have agents in the hallway" She said pulling his arm so he could sit down

"First our argument, now this bullshit? I'm gonna call him!" He pulled his phone out of his pocket

"No, stop, you and him have been arguing non-stop. The last thing you need is for him to ground you or worse. I'll have my dad talk to him or something"

"Livvie, my dad hates your father"

"I know but he wouldn't be stupid enough to not come when the president asks him to, just trust me" She grabbed his hand

Fitz gave her a small smile "I guess you're right, but can we talk about last night?"

She nodded

"I'm honestly so sorry for blowing up on you. I was just angry with my dad about University and everything, but that still didn't give me the right to go off on you" He looked away for a second "Ugh now that I think about it I'm not so different from him.. he always yells at my mom."

"Listen from what I heard from the little conversation we did have; you are NOTHING like him and I'm sorry you have to witness that" She grabbed his face "I was angry, but I do forgive you… but you've gotta know for future references that you can't speak to me that way"

"I know and you're right, it was a jerk move and honestly I thought you were going to break up with me, I couldn't even sleep last night" He frowned

"Do you and Andrew argue?" She asked

He was so confused as to why she was asking him this "Uh, yeah, why?"

"And do you guys make up after"

"of course"

"Exactly, it's the same situation. We're going to argue every now and then Fitz, but I'm not going anywhere, ok?"

"Okay" He looked at her before going in for a kiss "So happy you're mine"

"As am I and thanks for the rose, it's beautiful"

"Don't have to thank me, and close your eyes" He said grabbing her hand leading her towards the door

She looked at him with worried eyes "Uhm, why?"

"Just do it babe"

"Fineeeee" she whined

They made their way down to the kitchen

"Okay, you can open them"

She opened her eyes and saw five cupcakes laid out on the counter with "You+Me=Prom?" spelled out across each of them and Fitz standing there with a smile on his face

"Baby! This is so cute" she gave him a hug

"I know it's not much but with everything going on I figured I'd keep it simple"

"No, I love it! It's the perfect gesture. And yes, I'll definitely go to prom with you"

"Sweet, I can't wait to see you in your dress, which by the way, you've gotta tell me what color you go with so I can get a matching tie"

"I'm going this weekend with the girls and I'm gonna bring my mom too. Oh and I'll let you know what color I choose"

"Okay" He kissed her "You know last night made me realize just how much I truly care about you, it's amazing how just within a short amount of time you can go from not knowing someone to not wanting to spend a minute without them. I've never felt this way about anyone before"

She smiled "Good because I'm not letting you get away anytime soon"

* * *

**_Dinner_**

Olivia and her parents were chatting over dessert. Jason had already finished his and excused himself from the table.

"Mom, dad, I need to tell you something"

They both nodded for her to continue

"Governor Grant called me today and he basically told me that I need to stop seeing Fitz…"

Eli interrupted "He did what?" his tone was filled with disgust

"Liv, has there been a change in Fitz's behavior? What's going on?" Maya asked

Olivia continued "No mom! And I told him that I refuse to stop seeing him, and Fitz wanted to tell him off himself earlier when he was over but I told him I'd talk to you about it first"

Eli wiped his mouth with his napkin "I think I know why he is upset, just let me handle it. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks"

She couldn't even finish her dessert, she'd never even met Big Gerry and she already despised him.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Lauren came walking into the Oval office "Mr. President, your guest is here"

Eli turned around in his chair "Ah, send him in"

Big Gerry came walking in with a big smirk on his face

"So this is what would've been my office. What did you want to see me about Pope?" He said sarcastically

Eli laughed at his smug attitude "Yes, MY office is quite the place isn't it? And I called you here today to ask why you contacted my daughter about her and Fitz's relationship?"

Big Gerry laughed "Your daughter is 18 therefore she is legal and I can contact her at my own discretion; and like you said she IS involved with MY son. But don't worry, i wanted to let her know that I don't want her seeing him anymore. It is not good for his image or mine"

Eli could feel the anger building up inside of him "Excuse me? First off, let's get one thing straight. My daughter may be legal but she is still MY chid and I will take every precaution to keep her safe from people like you. Two, Fitz is a fine young man but if anything he is if lucky to be dating my daughter. And three, what does their relationship have to do with you? They aren't harming anyone by being together. You're just trying to demolish them for your own selfish reasons."

Big Gerry took a step closer to get eye to eye with him "I am a republican, and my son too will run in the future. How will that make him look to be tied down to some democratic woman? All she'll do is slow him down and I for one, will not allow that to happen!"

Eli couldn't believe his impolite tone "That is complete and utter foolishness, even for you. You shouldn't try to control your sons life; that'll do nothing but make him pull away from you. I won't tell Fitz to stop seeing my daughter because like you said she is legal, and we live in a beautiful country where she is aloud to make her own decisions as to who she would like to be involved with and if i were you i would take out a pen and paper and jot down a few parenting notes instead of coming in here lashing out like a 10 year old. But, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with my Vice President in a few minutes and I need to prepare so one of my agents will escort you off of the white house grounds and I hope we won't have to have this conversation again because next time I probably won't be so calm. Good day, Grant." He opened the door ushering for him to exit

Big Gerry couldn't believe his ears, he knew he had to get out of that office before he did something he'd later regret "You, too, Pope"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**xx**


	14. Timing is everything

**Ok, so someone noticed that Abby was drinking a smoothie at lunch and asked if they did that now? I graduated from high school in 2011 and my school sold smoothies and all types of different things, idk about other schools though lol. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own scandal**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Big Gerry and Eli's meeting and things were tremendously awkward at the Governors mansion.

"Gerry, we need to talk" Liz said as she walked into their bedroom

"What?" He asked as he placed his glass of scotch on the night stand

"You and our son not talking once again has got to stop, this is getting out of hand"

"I wouldn't be having a problem with your son if he would just do as I say!" He yelled

"Do you not hear yourself? You going to the white house and telling the PRESIDENT that his daughter isn't good enough to date Fitz is insane! That girl has done nothing but bring joy into OUR sons life these past couple of months, I haven't seen him this happy in years and you just want to take that away from him?"

"Listen, I've already talked to Fitzgerald, he knows why I am doing this" He spat

"You're so selfish, but you know what? I'm putting my foot down with this, you may be able to control where he goes to school but I'm not going to let you take away the last bit of happiness he has. So you either let him be with her or your image will definitely be tarnished if I leave you"

Big Gerry's jaw dropped "You wouldn't dare"

"Oh, yes I would, this lavish lifestyle was never the reason I was with you anway, I've put up with your shit for so long because I sadly still love you. Are we clear?"

He stepped closer to her "Fine, you may have won this little battle but don't you forget who runs things around here"

She laughed "Whatever you say Gerry, now call Fitz in here and tell him"

Big Gerry did as he was told and called him to come to their bedroom

He peeped his head through the door "Yeah?"

"Your father has something he'd like to tell you" Liz said

Big Gerry rolled his eyes "You can be with that girl…"

Fitz thought he was hearing things "WHAT?" He smiled

"You can be with Olivia sweetie, your father isn't going to interfere. Isn't that right honey?" She asked

"Yeah, but you better not get side tracked by this little fling" he scoffed

"I won't, thanks!" He gave his mom a hug "I love you"

"Love you, too and your basketball signing is tomorrow, you should get some rest"

"Ok, good night" he said and then made his way to his bedroom so he could call Olivia. Unfortunately she didn't answer but five minutes later she texted him

OP: Hey, I can't talk right now I'm studying :/ are u ok?

FG: It's ok & YES! I have great news :D

OP: TELL ME!

FG: My parents randomly called me into their room a few min. ago and my dad said that he approves of us!

OP: OMG babe! Are u serious? what changed his mind?!

FG: idk, but at this point idc, i'm just glad that we don't have to deal with that bs anymore

OP: same here babe. ahhhh i'm so happy :)))

FG: I know! but babe i'm gonna head to bed, big day tomorrow…

OP: everything will be fine, ok?

FG: Ok, good night Livvie xo

OP: Goodnight Grant ;) xo

* * *

The Press conference had gotten off to a good start and now it was time for the athletes to officially say where they were going.

Andrew started the line of guys off by placing a basketball hat on his head that read "Princeton" and everyone applauded. Since Fitz was sitting next to him it was obviously his turn to announce which school he'd be attending. He looked around in the crowd and saw Olivia, his mother and father sitting in the front row, he smiled at Olivia and placed a basketball cap on his head that read "Princeton" on it, too and the crowd went insane. After all of the athletes signed their national letters of intent they were bombarded by reporters

After he finished his interviews he spotted his mom and Liv on the side talking to each other. He walked up behind them "There's my two favorite girls" He smiled

"Babe!" Olivia hugged him "Mom and Dad wanted me to give you these, they're sorry they couldn't make it but they had an event to go to for the entire day" She handed him a bag filled with Princeton gear and a card

"Ah, it's okay, they're the potus and flotus; they're busy people" He giggled

"Aw, that was so nice of them and Fitzy, I am SO proud of you!" Liz gave him a big kiss on the cheek

He blushed which caused Olivia to giggle "That's funny to you, huh?" he tickled her

"Yes, it is" she laughed

"Where's dad?" He looked at his mom

"He's right over there doing an interview" she pointed "You know how he is"

"Of course" He rolled his eyes

Liz didn't want Fitz to lose his focus so she changed the subject

"So Liv, are you excited for prom tomorrow?" she asked

"Yes ma'am! I can't wait. Are you still going to come over for pictures and stuff? My mom really loves when you come over"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it! But I'll be right back, your father is over there yapping his mouth off and we need to head back to Maryland for a luncheon, I'll be right back" She walked off

"Babe I've gotta get back to class, Mr. Williamson only let me come for a little" She frowned

"Ok, well I'll see you at lunch" He kissed her

"Okay, tell your parents I said bye" she hugged him and then went back to class

* * *

Fitz and the entire crew were all standing near the rose garden with their parents waiting to take pictures. He had on a Calvin Klein Concord suit with a lavender bow tie.

"Fitz you're gonna die when you see Liv!" Mellie teased

He smiled so big "I know, I can't wait to see her. I wonder what's taking so long though?" he asked

Abby overheard them "She's up there getting last minute make up done"

* * *

Meanwhile Olivia was upstairs with Maya and Jenn, her moms make up artist

"Mom, how long did it take for you to fall in love with dad?" She asked

Jenn could tell this was probably going to be one of those "mother daughter" talks so she excused herself

Maya grinned "Well, that was random honey, but uhm, we dated for about 5 months before your father told me he was in love with me; we were 17 years old" she smiled at the thought of it

Olivia looked down at the floor "Is it crazy that although Fitz and I have only been seeing each other for a few months and I already think I'm falling for him yet with Harrison we dated for two years and I would always say I loved him but I never felt THIS way about him? Does that even make sense?"

Maya rubbed her shoulders "Yes, it does. I'm sure you did love him, you just weren't _in _love with him sweetie. And I've always believed that love doesn't have a timeline, you can't control the way you feel about someone. Just trust your gut"

She sighed "I just don't want to scare him off, I'm his first real girl friend…what if-"

Maya interrupted her mid sentence "He may or may not feel the same way just yet, but you should still tell him how you feel"

"I guess you're right, thanks mom, I love you" She kissed her cheek

"Anytime honey and I love you too. Now let's let Jenn finish your make up so we can get downstairs"

* * *

Fitz felt himself getting very anxious, he couldn't wait to see how she looked

"There they are" Andrew pointed

Olivia came walking out of the doors with her mom and everyone was in awe. She had on a lavender floor length gown that featured a one shoulder strap, a sweetheart neckline, and asymmetrical crystal beading from the shoulder strap through the waistline of the dress.

Fitz felt like he had never seen anyone more beautiful. _She is absolutely breathtaking __  
_

After greeting everyone she finally made her way to Fitz "I saved the best for last, you look so handsome babe" She kissed him

He couldn't even find the words to say "Babe you look…" He twirled her around "...STUNNING"

Maya and Liz both felt themselves getting a little emotional "Oh my God, look at our babies" they said in unison

Rowan walked up to Olivia "Wow, my little girl is all grown up. You look beautiful sweetie"

Olivia blushed "Thanks daddy, and don't worry, i'll always be your little girl" she winked

"Everyone looks so hot! Let's get these pics done so we can TURNUPPPPPP!" Abby yelled causing everyone to laugh

"Alright everyone line up, you two right here, you two right there…" The photographer ordered

* * *

They had already been at the prom for two hours

"We're gonna go get some punch. Do you guys want something?" Andrew yelled over the music

Fitz and Liv both nodded their heads no and continued dancing until the DJ changed the son to a slow song "AYEEEE everybody grab your date and make your way to the dance floor, we're gonna slow it down for a little bit and let you vibe to this old school jam"

The song began to play and Olivia was thrilled because she loved Whitney Houston's music.

_This is perfect timing_

She pulled Fitz's head down so she could whisper in his ear "I'm so glad I'm here with you right now"

**_If you say my eyes are beautiful  
It's because they're looking at you  
And if you could only see yourself  
You would feel the same way too_**

**_You could say that I am a dreamer  
Who's had a dream come true  
If you say my eyes are beautiful  
It's because they're looking at you_**

Fitz turned his head so he could look deep into her eyes. _God, I'm really starting to fall for this girl_

**_If you wonder why I'm smiling_**

**_It's because I'm happy with you_**

**_And the warm sensations, touch my heart_**

**_And fill me through and through_**

**_I could hold you close forever_**

**_And never let you go_**

**_If you say my eyes are beautiful_**

**_It's because I just love you so_**

The music started to fade out and everyone started to groan "Okay okay, they're telling me that I have to stop the music so they can announce the Prom King and Queen" the DJ said

Andrew and Mellie walked over to them "Do you guys wanna head out after this is over?" Andrew asked

Fitz looked at Liv and she nodded her head yes "Sure bro, my mom gave me the keys to the beach house in ocean city so we can go there and chill, we can't really go to any after parties because of the agents. Up to you guys"

"Nah bro that's cool, after that last party I don't mind having a chill night at all. Speaking of which Huck left with some people so we don't have to worry about that"

"Thank God"

Olivia nudged him "Babe listen!"

Abby was on stage with the treasurer ready to announce the winners

"Listen up, the votes are in and we have our two winners. The Prom king is… VP Fitzgerald Grant!" All of the students applauded, a lot of the girls went crazy yelling Fitz's name.

"BABY! That's awesome GO GO GO!" Olivia pushed him towards the stage

Andrew began chanting "THAT'S MY BRO!"

The treasurer grabbed the microphone "Anddddd our Prom Queen is… Olivia Pope!"

Mellie practically squeezed Olivia to death "OH MY STARS! YAY LIV!"

Olivia made her way on stage so they could crown her, once the clapping ceased everyone cleared the dance floor so they could have their dance

* * *

It was after midnight when they all arrived at the beach house. Everyone chilled in the loft and talked about old parties Fitz and Andrew had thrown there that his parents never found out about, college, and of course listened to music and played a few games.

"Tonight was epic" Fitz said as he pulled Olivia into his lap

Abby walked into the kitchen "It sure as hell was! I still can't believe we're all graduating and going off to school in just a few weeks though, I'm gonna miss you guys" she said looking at Fitz and Andrew

"We'll only be an hour away and we're gonna visit like every weekend you guys are gonna get sick of us" Andrew teased causing everyone to laugh

"Where are your agents?" David asked

"One is out front and the other is guarding the balcony" Olivia rolled her eyes

"Gotcha, Abbs let's go walk on the beach for a little" He said grabbing her hand leading her outside

Mellie gave Andrew a look which made him perk up "We're gonna head to our room, catch you guys in the AM"

"Ok bro and there should be some towels and stuff in the bathroom, you know where everything is" He pointed

"Yeah, later" He grabbed Mellie's hand and they walked down the hallway

* * *

It was just Olivia and Fitz left in the loft "You looked so handsome tonight baby" She kissed his lips

"Thanks and you didn't look so bad either" He laughed

She hit his shoulder "Oh, I see how it is…Fitzy" she knew he hated that nickname

He pretended to be angry and started to tickle her until she begged for mercy "Fitz stop stop! I was kidding!" she felt like she was going to pee on herself

"Say you're sorry!" he smacked her butt

"Fine Grant, just stop!" she pinched his arm causing him to whimper

"Ouch! You don't play fair Livvie!" He frowned

she mocked his movements "You'll be aighttttt" She kissed him

He chuckled "Ah, I love you" _Did I just say that out loud?_

Olivia couldn't believe he was actually saying the words that she'd been wanting to tell him all night. She grabbed his face "Babe… you don't understand how much I've been wanting to tell you that"

His raised his eyebrow."Were you scared or something?"

She began to back up a little off of his lap "I was afraid that i'd scare you off because you've never been in a real relationship before"

He grabbed her hand "No babe, I mean yes this is all new to me but I am sure of the way I feel about you and I actually would've told you sooner but I wanted to be cautious of your feelings because of everything that happened with _that _idiot you were with, I mean you did love him"

she laughed at his comment before continuing "I thought I did, I mean sure I loved him, but I was never _in _love with him. I didn't truly understand the difference between the two until I got with you. I mean we still have a lot to learn about each other but I know I don't want to be with anyone else; you're the person I want to call when something happens, you're the one that knows how to turn my day from absolute shit to rainbows and cotton candy" She laughed "But seriously, I love you Fitz and I can't wait to see what our future holds"

He pulls her closer to him "I love you too and I'm so glad I waited for you. This just goes to show that everything happens for a reason" He grabbed her face and began to kiss her

The kiss began to get heated when Olivia stopped them "We should go in the room, I don't want Hal to see us from the balcony" she giggled

He turned his neck to see him standing outside "Good idea" he grabbed her hand and lead them to the bedroom

They barely made it into the room and locked the door before they were attacking each others lips, Fitz turned them around and pushed Olivia's back into the wall and picked her body up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She ran her fingers through his thick curls and he went for her neck, sucking and nibbling on her ear causing her to whimper "More" she whispered

He stopped "You sure you're ready?" He asked

"I am, are you?" she looked into his eyes making sure they were both on the same page

"Yes" he smiled

He let's her down and she backs them up until they reach the bed causing them to fall over with her landing on top. She starts taking off his shirt while and pulls down her shorts, looking up at her one more time to make sure and she bites her lips which was enough for him to know to continue. He rubs the outside of her panties causing her to moan "Fitzzzz, stop teasing me"

He smirks "You're drenched babe" he says looking down at his fingers covered in her essence. She felt like her body was going to explode from all of the emotions and feelings when he stuck one finger inside of her and began to pump in and out at a steady pace causing them both to moan. With her being so tight around his finger he couldn't contain the thoughts racing through his mind of how she was going to feel on his member. He reached to take off his warm ups including his Calvin Klein boxer briefs causing his member to arise. Her eyes widened at the size of him.

"Hold up a sec" he got up and quickly returned with a condom in his hand. She felt comfort in the fact that she didn't have to tell him to do it. After he slid it on he spread her legs and aligned his member with her opening. She closes her eyes not knowing what to expect from the first few minutes "Baby, open your eyes" He says as he rubs her cheek. He begins to push a little bit of himself into her causing her to breath much heavier, she grabs onto his shoulders pushing him closer to her for support, she thought she was seeing different colors at first.

He noticed the look on her face "Want me to stop?" he asked

"j-just keep going babe" she said trying to relax her body so she could adjust to his size

He began to push deeper and moves his mouth, kissing her deep as he sucks on her tongue. He feels her body start to relax a bit more and begins to move slowly in and out of her. She begins to feel more pleasure than pain and begins to match his rhythm causing Fitz to moan "You feel so good Livvie" He sucked her nipples causing her to whimper "Damn babe" she said as she felt herself getting close "Faster" He picked up the pace grabbing her waist as felt himself coming to the edge "Let go babe, I'm right with you". She moans out his name "Fitzzz fuckk I'm gonna come" and digs her nails into his back pulling him closer causing him to go faster, he was so turned on by the way she was moaning that he felt himself let go with her "Damn Livvie" he collapses on top of her "That was…" he breathes out as he finds the energy to push up and lay next to her

"…Amazing" she finishes his sentence as she wraps her leg around his waist and kisses his chest.

He rubs her back "Did I hurt you?"

"At first it was a little painful but after we got going it was just… Ah, I'm glad I waited to do this with you, I love you baby" she smiled

"And I love you, too Livvie"

* * *

**Okay so, Liz stood up to BG and he's agreed to pipe down a bit… for now. & Olitz decided to take the next step; I was kind of hesitant about having them do it on prom night since that is suuuuch a cliche but I just went with it. & writing smut is a lot harder than I thought lolol but hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Summer is coming up for these peeps, leave comments and suggestions for what you wanna see. Thanks for reading!**

****Oh and the song was "If you say my eyes are beautiful" by: Whitney Houston and Jermaine Jackson**

**xx**


	15. Long time no talk

**Thanks for all of the reviews and make sure to read the A/N at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own scandal**

* * *

"So I just looked online to see what I got on the bio final, I got a 92. How'd you do?" Olivia asked. She and Abby were on the phone for over an hour now.

"I got a 90, it's barely an A but I don't care at this point I'm just ready for graduation next weekend. THEN OFF TO NYU IN THE FALL!" Abby cheered loudly through the speaker

"Jeez, Red! You almost blew my ear drum off, but hell I can't wait! Speaking of which we need to decide if we want to stay on campus or get a place together."

"Don't you think your parents would want you to stay off campus because of your agents and the thought other students harassing you or something?"

"I guess, I mean, I think eventually the students will get over the hype or whatever. It's just all so irritating, not being a normal teen, well young adult sucks sometimes"

"I'm sorry Liv. Your agents aren't so bad though, they give you a little space"

"They do but still, think about it. If we do get a place off campus, I can't have normal college parties like other people because the agents will be there or I can't go to frat parties or anything because the stupid agents will want to follow me there, I just UGH. I never realy thought about this til now… this sucks dude"

"Listen up, we will have parties. They can't tell you that you can't have people at your own house? They'll just have to go through the agents to get in but that's fine it'll be like a club scene where they have those big ass bouncer guys" They both laughed "Aaaaand we can go to parties, we'll just have to sneak around a bit, but I promise we'll make the best of it, ok?"

"Okay, and speaking of sneaking around; thanks for covering for me tonight while I go to the beach house with Fitz"

"No prob! What time are you heading over? Uncle James is making some pasta dinner he wants you to try"

"Tom and Hal are bringing me at 6, and then I figured we can hang out for a couple of hours because, and then Fitz is gonna pick me up"

"Make sure you guys wrap it up" Abby yelled

"ABBY!" she laughed "but I'm gonna go pack and get ready. I'll see you then, bye"

"Just sayin' and okay, bye"

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew and Fitz were hanging out playing video games at the beach house

"Dude you only won because you chose Miami heat" Fitz said getting up from his seat on the couch

"No shit, of course I'm gonna use my favorite team bro" Andrew said getting up to follow him into the kitchen

"That's one thing we agree on, bro did you watch that game last night though? Wade smashed at the hell out of OKC!"

"Ha Wades a beast, and speaking of smashing things, when were you gonna tell me you finally did the deed?!" Andrew smirked

"You're such a shit head" He laughed "I was gonna tell you eventually, but wait how the hell did you find out? Mellie told you?"

"No bro, more like I heard Liv moaning your name that night; you guys had to be doing something in there"

"Shut up, but yeah, it was great.. I'm happy I waited for her" He smiled at the memory

"Aweee Fitzy's in love, I'm stoked for you brotha" Andrew patted his back

"Yeah yeah, but you've gotta go. I'm supposed to be picking her up from Abby's uncles house in like an hour and I've gotta shower"

"Alright, and remember, no glove no love" he said as ran before Fitz could punch him

"Jackass" he shouted as he shut the door behind him

* * *

"Liv, Fitz just texted me saying he tried calling you but you didn't answer and that he's parked two streets over"

"I have shitty service for whatever reason. Thanks for covering for me Abbs, he's gonna drop me off before sunrise, I'll knock on the window" She grabbed her duffle bag off of the floor before giving her a hug

"You're welcome and okay just be careful please and text me when you guys make it over there or I'll worry that you got caught or some shit"

she opened the window "I will"

"That only took 80 years" Fitz teased as he opened the car door for her to get in

"Thanks, and shut up" she laughed

He kissed her "Ah, I'm so glad we get to spend the night together baby"

"Me, too" she caressed his leg as he drove

"Don't make me pull this car over" He winked

She laughed before she realized someone was calling her "It's a random New York number" she looked over at him as she answered "Hello?"

"Hey baby girrrrrrl, it's been a while" A familiar yet clearly tipsy voice came through the speaker

_Ugh this can't be happening right now_

"Harrison, have you been drinking and why are you calling me?"

Fitz immediately felt his blood begin to boil

"A little bit, I'm calling from a diff number because I knew you wouldn't answer and I miss you girl. I'm so sorry for letting you go, I was such a fool"

"You didn't let me go Har, I dumped YOU. Besides, I've moved on and you should too"

"It's only been a couple of months what the fuck do you mean you moved on?"

"I mean I have moved the hell on, I'm in a new relationship and that's all I'm going to say"

Fitz reached out his hand "Let me talk to him please"

Olivia gave in and let him have the phone

"Listen up, this is Olivia's boy friend; Fitz Grant, you may or may not remember me. But one thing you won't be doing is contacting her anymore; like she clearly said, she has moved on and I suggest you do the same"

"Bro I don't even know your punk ass and she was mine waaaay before you got her, so get the fck off of the phone and let me talk to Liv"

"Dude I will fly to NY right now and let you get to know me, keep talking shit"

Olivia grabbed the phone "Harrison please don't contact me anymore or I'll get my father involved. Goodbye" she hung up

Fitz hit the dash board "Fucking idiot" he yelled and he put the car in park and got out to let Olivia out of her side

"Babe calm down" she rubbed his shoulder and they walked up the front door of the house

"No, stop" he yanked away from her "If I ever see that joker again I'm kicking his ass"

"Fighting doesn't solve shit Fitz, you'd think you would've learned that when you almost landed Huck in the hospital" she spat as she follow him into his bedroom

"I WAS PROTECTING YOU! Hell, you weren't even mine at the time and I did that for YOU!"

"And I thanked you for that but it isn't supposed to be a reoccurring thing!"

"It is when someone's being rude to you, I don't play that shit"

_He's even sexier when he's mad_

She took a step closer to him "Let's just drop it, I'm sorry… I've already blocked his regular number and like I said if he calls from a different number again we'll handle it" she wrapped her arms around his waste and started rocking them from side to side

"We definitely will and no, I'm sorry for raising my voice… I love you" he leaned down to kiss her

"Hmm, I love you too baby" she walked over to his bed and started taking some clothes out of her bag

_The hell is she doing?_

"What are you doing babe?" he asked

"I'm just gonna change into my night clothes" she said

"Ha, how about we play a game instead" he smirked

she noticed the mischievous smile on his face and couldn't help but be a little skeptical of how the game worked "What type of game?"

"One on one basketball" he pointed to the little play hoop he had in the corner of his room "but there's a catch. Every time I make a point you strip and every time I make a point, I'll drop some"

"Babe you got that from love and basketball!"

He was so confused "What is that?"

she couldn't believe her ears "You've never seen that movie? Oh my god, we're definitely watching that one night over the summer. It's sooooo good" she smiled

"Okay, but do you wanna play or no?" he asked

she dropped the clothes and walked up and kissed him "Yeah, but be prepared to walk around covering your balls because I'm gonna win"

"That's what you think" he grabbed the mini hoop from the corner

she pulled her hair up in a high pony tail "So who goes first?"

"You look beautiful babe, and ladies first of course" he bowed

she blushed "Manners will get you very far baby" she kissed him once more before she grabbed the mini basketball from his hand

They started playing and Olivia almost got the first shot in the hoop but Fitz blocked it and made the shot

"Ugh, you're tall as shit, no fair" she playfully whined

"No whining, what would you do if you were playing against a tall girl?" He asked and she rolled her eyes "Exactly, now strip for meeeee" he poked her stomach

she took off her shirt exposing a lacy black bra "Happy?"

"Ecstatic" he said staring at her chest

she waved her hand in his face "Alright snap out of it Grant"

"Fine, you ready for this?" He pretended to dribble the little basketball between his legs and tried to go around her but she ended up knocking the ball out of his hand and landed the shot

"AYEEEE! Look at that!" she danced around him in circles

"You got lucky" he said as he took off his v-neck

After a few rounds they were both in their underwear with Olivia still wearing her bra since she was in the lead.

"Get ready to say good bye to Mr. bra because I'm about to make this shot" he started speed walking towards the hoop but tripped over his own shoe "Ugh fuck!" he yelled

Olivia grabbed the ball and made the shot "All of that shit talking! I WIN!" she pranced around

Fitz got up from the floor, took off his boxers, and walked up to her "Yeah yeah whatever" He kissed her

_He is huge_

She loved looking at every single piece of his body knowing it was all hers "It's okay baby, I won't tell Andrew I kicked your ass" she pinched his butt

"Ouch" he yelled "I'll deny it" he picked her up off of the ground and placed her on his bed

Olivia bit his lip and started sucking his tongue causing his member to harden. She could feel his hardening length against her hot heat so she reached down and started stroking it as he slid a finger inside of her. He could feel himself getting heated and he wanted to be inside of her so bad but he had to taste her. He leaned down and lifted one leg so it was resting across his shoulder; he looked up at her to make sure she was okay with it, once she gave him a nod he went to work with his tongue licking her clit eventually rubbing his teeth against it causing her to moan out his name as her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head

_fuck that feels so good_

All of her moaning made him feel like he would combust right then and there, he crawled back up on top of her and starting kissing her but remembered he wasn't wearing a condom so he reached into his night stand next to the bed and grabbed one "I want to put it on" she smiled

After she successfully placed it on him he slid right into her but took a moment to compose himself as she her walls tightened around his length. "Mmmm baby you're so tight" slowly he began to thrust in and out of her. Each thrust became more powerful causing her to dig her nails into his back and gripping his dark curls. He looks into her dark eyes before whispering in her ear "You like that baby?" his hand traveled down her body to massage her throbbing heat

"Please just-" she whimpered "Right there" A few moments later her orgasm began to take over her body causing her to moan out all types of different words in french that Fitz couldn't even comprehend but he thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. Her breathing was so fast and moments later he followed her over the edge with a loud groan.

They stayed connected to each other while enjoying the afterglow of what they had just experienced together. "I love you" he said while his face was still hidden in the nape of her neck

she kissed his shoulder "I love you too"

* * *

"Granttttttttttt" Olivia rubbed his back

Fitz rubbed his eyes "What time is it?" he looked around

"Half past twelve" she whispered

"Oh shit, you should've woken me up. How long have you been awake?" he said as he sat up and laid his back against the headboard

"About 30 minutes, I didn't wanna wake you so I took a quick shower"

"What time do I have to take you back?"

"I have to be back before sunrise so between 4 and 5 should be good"

He nodded "Okay, so do you wan a go back to sleep or?

"I'm not really that tired, besides, I can sleep tomorrow, let's go walk on the beach!"

"But, Liv what if someone spots us? Last thing we need is media attention"

"Babe it's after midnight and it's dark out, no one's gonna see us!" she said as she pulled him off of the bed

"I haven't walked on a beach in nearly a year" She grabbed his hand "I missed it"

"The waters cold as hell" he laughed

"It is, but babe there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about"

he looked down at her "What?"

"With us graduating in nearly a week and going off to school we're going to be in the public eye as a couple more than ever, are you sure you're ready for that? I mean I know you're used to being photographed here and there because of your father but it's nothing like the paparazzi are with me being the presidents daughter and all. I just don't want you to get overwhelmed because of the things they might say…"

He sighed "Livvie, I don't care what they think. Besides, we'll probably only be the center of attention for a little then they'll find another story or scandal to cover"

"I just wanted to bring it up to make sure. By the way, are you still coming over for dinner tomorrow?" she asked

"Yup" he nodded

* * *

It was the next day and Olivia was eating lunch in the kitchen when her phone buzzed

"Livvvvvvv!" he shouted through the speaker

"Blakeeeee! I miss you! Are you coming to D.C. for my graduation?" Olivia asked as she ate lunch in the kitchen alone

"I miss you, too! But hold on, I have horrible signal" he paused "Can you hear me now?"

"Yeah, did you hear what I asked though?"

"Graduation? Yeah, I'm coming with the 'rents and I expect to see your first kid ass at my graduation, too!" he teased

"Yay!" she exclaimed cheerfully "I haven't seen you, Uncle Frank, and Aunt Teresa since the inauguration events, I miss you guys! And yes, my first kid ass will be in California to see you graduate. Mom and dad already cleared their schedules so we could come, I'm kind of bummed we only get to stay one night though."

"I miss my fav cousin too! And yeah, but I'm just happy you guys are coming. We have so much to catch up on. First, are you still with that cutie Harrison?"

"We broke up months ago because I found out he was cheating" she put the phone on low speaker so she could continue eating her food

"WHAT? That fucking bastard! Hell, I'm gay and even I know you're a good catch"

She couldn't help but laugh at his comment "Oh how I missed your bluntness Blake, but it's whatever, I've got a new boy friend and he treats me so well" she smiled at the thought

"So soon? I've gotta meet this guy"

She cleared her throat "Uhm, you kind of already know him… It's Fitz Grant III"

"The Governors son? He's hot! But how'd both of your parents take that?"

"My parents love him, he practically live's at the white house because he's always here. His mom is extremely supportive, but his dad was a jackass at first and he still doesn't really approve but he doesn't bother us so it's whatever" she sighed and rolled her eyes just thinking about him

"Damn; see this is why we shouldn't go months without speaking Liv! But, me being at NYU next year with you should make things a lot easier"

she jumped off of the bar stool "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

He giggled "Yup, it was supposed to be a surprise but I couldn't keep it from you any longer"

Her phone started buzzing because of the reminder alert "Well I'm glad you finally told me, college is gonna be so much fun with you by my side! But I've gotta go get ready to go to a charity event with my parents, I promise I'll call or text you later I've got more stuff to tell you, okay?"

"Okay, I'm gonna hold you to that! Love you!"

"Love you, too, bye"

* * *

**Harrison's a moron and hopefully Fitz set him straight. **

**Question- do you guys want to see a little bit of summer events happen (if so leave suggestions for what you wanna see go down) or do you want me to just do a time jump and go straight to the college part?**

**Leave a review letting me know and I'll take your comments into consideration.**

**—****Thanks for reading**

**xx**


	16. Don't know why

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner... this chapter isn't too long but I wanted to get something out for you all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

She took all of him in her mouth and began slowly bobbing her head up and down

"Damn, Livvie" Fitz moaned

Olivia began stroking his length with her hand and she licked his sensitive sac. He felt like he was on cloud nine, he wrapped his hand in her hair but careful not to control her motions. She licked her way back up to his sensitive tip not taking her eyes off of him for one second. Fitz threw his head back as the feeling became overwhelming; he tried to get up so he wouldn't release in her mouth but she rubbed his leg to let him know it was okay and within a few seconds he let go inside of her mouth.

"Hmmm, that was great. I love you so much"

Just as he began to position himself to return the favor she stopped him "I love you more and as much as I want that right now, I mean REALLY want that, we can't. I don't want my parents to catch us up here butt naked and I've gotta finish packing"

He laughed "Your dad would get all of security to escort my naked ass out"

She smacked his butt "that would be horrifying, plus it's summer now so you'd probably get a sunburn" she laughed hysterically

he mocked her "Laugh all you want, that would be a headliner"

she picked her bra up from the ground and quickly put on her underwear "Your burnt ass or the fact that they'd kick you out?" she giggled

"Both!" he tickled her until he saw her face turn serious

"I'm gonna miss you while I'm in California" she frowned

"Babe, you're only gonna be gone for like a day and a half" he tried his best to hide the grin on his face knowing she'd take it the wrong way

"No, remember I told you I originally was only staying for a night because of my parents schedule but I convinced them to let me stay out there for a week so I could spend some time with Blake"

He suddenly felt like the joke was on him "Damn, I don't remember you telling me this"

"Well, I did… you just don't listen sometimes"

Sensing her attitude he decided to not even bother arguing with her "Okay, well I'm going to miss you too but we'll FaceTime and stuff baby"

Surprised he let it go so easily, she kissed him softly "Sounds like a plan baby"

* * *

"Blake, I'm so proud of you son! I hate that we have to leave so soon" Eli said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder

"Thanks Uncle Eli" he said as he looked at all of them "I'm glad you guys could take time out of your busy schedules to come all the way out here, even you Jason" he teased

Jason tripped him from behind "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're just glad you're keeping big head over there for an entire week! I get the entire white house to myself!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and smacked him on the side of the head "Oh shut up"

Everyone laughed and Eli, Maya, and Jason said their last good byes before leaving to head back to D.C.

* * *

Fitz and his father were actually getting along for once while they were all golfing at his grand fathers private estate

"See, son, this is how you do it" Big Gerry hit the ball right off of the tee and watched it fly in the air "I watched Tiger Woods do that exact play at the masters tournament down in Georgia the other year"

Fitz laughed as he watched the ball fall into one of the ponds "Oh, I bet he did"

His phone started to vibrate and he noticed Andrew and Abby were both texting him in a group message

**AN:Bro!**

**AW:Fitzzzz!**

**FG:Wusap guys?**

**AN:Are u guys back from your grand fathers place yet?**

**FG:Not yet**

**AW: U're coming back tonight though, right? **

**FG:Yeah, I think we're gonna have dinner and then head back up. Why?**

**AW:David's frat is having a party and he told me to invite u guys**

**AN: yeah bro it's should be sick**

**FG:I'm down, just text me the address**

**AW:Alright i'll get the address from him and then i'll txt it to u. See you guys later :)**

**AN: cool see you later**

**FG: later**

He looked up from his phone to see his grand father approaching him "I don't see how you young people golf and use those cellular phones"

Fitz laughed at his choice of words "It's an iPhone and it's easy; we're the multitasking generation grandpa"

His grandpa shook his head "Whatever you say, but put that thing down so we can get back to the game"

* * *

"So Liv, do you wanna just hang out around the house tonight?" Blake asked as he popped some popcorn and opened a bottle of red wine

Olivia eyed the wine "Your 'rents don't care if you drink?"

"Hell yeah they care, but they left to go out to dinner with some of their business partners while you were in the shower so who cares" he said with a devilish smile

Not being able to hold a straight face with him looking at her she gave in "Welp, what they don't know won't hurt them and yeah we can stay in. Let's watch game of thrones or something"

"Sounds like a plan cuz" he raised his glass "Cheers"

She winked "Cheers"

* * *

"Is Olivia coming with Fitz coming?" Mellie asked as she sipped her drink

"Nah, she's in California remember?" Abby answered

"Oh rightttt, I forgot she told me that on the phone the other day. Her cousin we met at graduation was the one she went to see graduate right?"

"Yeah, Blake. He was so funny!" she laughed remembering a joke he told when they first met

Mellie laughed knowing exactly what she laughing about "Oh yes, he was a character. NYU will be anything but dull with him there"

Andrew came walking up behind them "Look who Andrew and I found" he said pointing at Fitz

"Hey guys" Fitz hugged both of the girls

"Hey, are you missing Liv as much as I am?" Abby pouted

"You have no idea" Fitz said brushing the curls out of his face with his hand

"Awww" they said in unison

* * *

An hour into the party and after denying plenty of college girls access into his pants Fitz walked onto the deck of the Frat house so he could have at least one beer, thinking it wouldn't affect his driving. Just as he was reaching inside of the cooler he saw Andrew, Mellie, and Abby running up to him

"What's going on?"

"My mom just called saying Huck was in a car accident" Mellie cried

"WHAT?" he yelled

"We don't know the details but my mom said it's serious, we need to get to James Madison Hospital asap!"

"I'll drive you guys to the hospital, none of you should be driving knowing your friends in the hospital. Let's go!" they all followed him to his car and made their way to James Madison

"Never have I ever given head…YET" Blake said with his hand in the air with only three fingers left in the air, clearly a little tipsy

Olivia dropped a finger and began to giggle "No fair!" she winked

He threw a pillow at her "You naughty girl! Fitz looks like he's huge, how the hell did you even take all of him in your mouth?"

"Well…" She began to tell him the details when she noticed Abby was calling her and excused herself

Two minutes later she walked back into the living room

Blake noticed the blank look on her face "What's wrong?"

"It's.. it's.. Huck"

* * *

**Leave comments/suggestions. Thanks for reading! **

**xx**


	17. Closed off

**I do not own scandal**

* * *

Blake immediately walked over to comfort her "What's wrong with Huck?"

"Apparently he was in a bad car accident, Abby doesn't know exact details yet. They're on their way to the hospital. I need to call Fitz"

"I wonder how Fitz is?"

"I know! As much as they argue, they're still friends"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I—" her phone started to ring and she put it on speaker phone _"Hello?"_

_"Hey, sorry I didn't call you sooner"_ Fitz sighed_ "We found out that apparently he had been drinking and driving"_

_"Oh my God, I don't even know what to say"_

_"There's nothing to say. But I've gotta go, Andrews needs me"_

_"Keep me updated please, I love you Fitz"_

_"Ok and I love you, too" _

Overhearing the conversation, Blake knew that Liv needed to get back to the east coast "You need to head back home, your friends need you"

"How? The agents can't just get me a flight last minute plus my parents—"

"Liv! You're the first fucking kid, you can get whatever you want. Besides, we can just take my dad's jet" he got up from the couch "I'm gonna go call my parents to ask them if we can use it, you need to call yours and let your agents know what's going on, I'll be right back" with that he took off upstairs and Olivia went to notify Tom and Hall.

* * *

It was nearly 1 am at the hospital and the gang were all sitting in the waiting room when Fitz came walking in "Did his parents give you guys another update?"

Everyone clearly in their own worlds not responding to Fitz's question, David answered for them "Nah, they haven't"

Suddenly they saw Huck's father walking towards them with tears in his eyes and everyone immediately got up from their chairs

Andrew was the first to approach him "How is he, sir?"

"He uhm…" tears began to roll down his face "they tried everything they could but he's gone, my son is gone"

There wasn't a word spoken for at least 5 minutes. Andrew being the closest to Huck out of everyone dropped to his knees in shock, crying, and not wanting to believe the news while Mellie comforted him; Abby and David stood near them stunned. Fitz on the other hand stormed off down the hallway, knocking over anything he could get his hands on, on his way out of the hospital.

* * *

_"Yes, daddy I know…Okay, I love you, too, bye."_ she hung up the phone as they boarded the jet

"Damn, I can't believe it took them 2 hours just to get everything cleared for us" Blake said taking his seat

"I know, it only took long because the agents had to do a background check on the pilot and then make sure the plane was safe. Welcome to the wonderful life of a first kid" her tone filled with sarcasm

"Such a hard life. Have your friends updated you since?"

She put her finger up signaling for him to stop speaking while she tried to call Fitz once more, it went straight to his voice mail after the first ring **_"Hey, you've reached Fitz Grant III. Leave a message after the beep, later."_**

She shook her head no "I just tried him again, no answer. Ugh, I'm so worried. What if Huck…"

"Don't. We'll deal with it when we get there. Okay?" He hugged her

"Thanks so much for coming with me and I'm sorry I had to cut my trip short" she frowned

"This is far more important"

The pilot came on the intercom, interrupting their conversation to announce that it was time for take off.

* * *

The were all gathered at Abby's parents house in the living room, it was silent except for the sound of tears. "Has anyone seen Fitz?" Abby asked breaking the silence

Andrew wiped his face "No, I didn't even see him leave. Did you guys?"

"Yeah" David answered "He took off right after Hucks father broke the news to us"

"Of all times Olivia's on the other side of the country, I just…" Abby placed her hands over her face as David rubbed her back

* * *

It was 6am the next day and Olivia and Blake were walking into the oval where her father was waiting for them

When they walked in Eli approached them rather quickly "Blake can you give us a few minutes? Tom can escort you to the kitchen to get some breakfast or to one of the guest rooms"

They watched him walk out and he ushered for Olivia to take a seat

"I don't even know how to tell you this but…"

Sensing where this conversation was going she interjected "He's gone, isn't he?" a tear dropped from her face

He grabbed her hand "I'm so sorry Olivia"

She got up and began to pace back and forth. _How? Why? _"Fitz told me earlier on the phone that he'd been drinking and driving but I didn't know—"

He cut her off mid sentence "Yes, it caused him to lose control of the car which resulted in him hitting a pole. His father said the doctors did everything they could, there was just too much damage…"

Olivia obviously was not as close to Huck as the rest of her friends but it still affected her a little "I just don't even know what to say dad…" a tear ran down her cheek

Eli wiped it away with his finger "I'm sorry sweet heart. Have you spoken to any of your friends?"

"Earlier, but now Fitz won't answer any of my calls. I **need** to find him" After a few minutes of deep thought, it finally clicked in her head

She looked at her father "I know exactly where he is"

* * *

Fitz was walking on the beach when he saw bright lights shining from what looked like the front of the beach house. He walked back up to the front to see what was going on.

"Who's there?" he yelled

Olivia appeared getting out of the black escalade "Baby, it's me" she walked up to him and gave him a big hug but felt him pull away and watched as he walked into the house

She turned to Tom "I'll—"

"Go ahead" he nodded

"What are you doing here? How'd you even find me?" he asked as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge

"We used my uncles private jet and because I know you Fitz… Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked

"What's there to talk about? Idiot went drinking and driving. He could've hurt someone, how could he be so selfish?" Fitz spat as he opened his room door

Olivia followed behind him, trying to understand the words that just came out of his mouth "Your friend just passed away and you're speaking that way? What is wrong with you Fitzgerald?"

Fitz took off his shirt and plopped down on his bed "We weren't even close"

Olivia joined him, knowing that this was all a cover up and hoping that he would eventually open up to her "Fitz…" she pleaded

He pulled her closer to him so she was standing in front of him while he was sitting on the side of the bed and pulled her face towards his and began to kiss her. Olivia did not understand what was going on but next thing she knew he had her on laying flat on her back and began to unbuckle her shorts

"Babe, stop" she said between kisses

Fitz continued to kiss her

"I said STOP!" she pushed him off of her

"What's wrong with you?" he yelled

She had never seen this side of him and it was making her extremely uncomfortable

"How could you want to have sex at a time like this Fitz?"

"I— I need something to take my mind off of this" Tears began to fill his eyes

"We don't have to talk if you don't want to right now, just let me be here for you, please." she pulled his head down to rest on her shoulder and just let go

"I cant believe he's gone Livvie"

Her heart ached for him, she began to cry with him "I don't wanna believe it either, I'm so sorry"

"We argued a lot but I still cared about the guy deep down. I should have been there for him more, the signs were there"

She grabbed his face "You can't blame yourself for this, it's not your fault. You just have to try and remember the good times with him."

He wiped his face and kissed her cheek "Thanks for being here for me, I can't believe you flew across the country"

"I had to be here for you guys, especially you."

* * *

"That was a lovely speech you guys gave about your friend and again, I'm very sorry for your loss." Eli shook Andrew and Fitz's hands as they all walked out of the chapel where the funeral was held.

Andrew gave a small smile "Thank you Mr. President. That means a lot coming from you."

After Fitz thanked Eli he walked over to find Olivia talking to Abby

"Care if I steal her away from you for a minute?" he winked

"Nope, go right ahead" Abby walked off to find Mellie

"I still feel like crap because of what I did the other night, I should have stopped immediately. This entire situation completely threw me off and I acted like a jerk…"

"Fitz, you've already apologized plenty of times and though you were in the wrong I understood that you were in a rough place. I'm just glad that you eventually opened up to me"

"What a way to start off the summer, aye?" he frowned

She rubbed his face "Yeah, but we'll get through it. I love you"

"I love you, too Livvie"

* * *

**Soooo yeah, sorry if Huck was a fav :/ These last two chapters have been purposefully short because the time jump is next; they'll be going off to University. Leave comments/suggestions for things you'd like to see. Thanks for reading!**

**xx**


End file.
